Our Story
by Stargoddess400
Summary: After 8 long years of marriage, Hermione writes a story on how her and Draco came to be. They celebrate their 8yr anniversary with romance, passion and family time. There is no real plot, just drabbles. rated m for smut. This is my first fan-fiction. RR!
1. Chapter 1

Our Story

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or ideas of the Harry Potter franchise; all Belongs to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 1: Writing Our Story

It has been nine years since the war ended. The light side won, with the loss of so many lives, but we look at it as a small price paid for the surpassing amount of lives saved from the wrath of Voldemort. It was scary and hard in the aftermath; some of us lost our loved ones, friends, people we felt we could never replace. But we also gained so much. We had finally all been able to rest well at night, knowing that death might not find us during the night. Harry Potter, defeated Voldemort, and we all owe our lives to him. I had no idea in the end, how much I truly was affected by the war. Even being the great know-it-all, one third the Golden Trio Muggle-born Hermione Granger; I had worked night and day along side Harry and the Order of the Phoenix to see the end of Dark Magic. Though my body and mind had been drained of energy and even after the last battle ended, I fought to hold on to my life, because of just shear worry and exhaustion. When I was struggling to gain my health back, I met my true love and he saved me (and no…sorry it was not Ronald Weasley, which everyone was expecting). The man that helped nurse me back to health and kept telling me I must live, while with no battle wounds, there was no way in hell he could allow simple fatigue take the life of the Brightest Witch of her Age; this man to everyone's surprise was none other than the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy.

The week after the war ended, the Ministry of Magic held a great ball commemorating the Golden Trio, the Order of the Phoenix, and all of the war heros. Well along with everyone in the Wizarding community, Draco Malfoy was there as well. During the war, he along with Blaise Zabini came to the light side. Draco was a spy for the Order and fought along side us in the last battle. Everyone had not trusted him at first, but Dumbldore had seen Draco's change of heart long before anyone. And for some reason I completed trusted him and knew that Draco had thrown his old beliefs out the window, when he showed up at my door, crying and giving me his sincerest apologizes for all of the harm he may have caused me the last 7 years of our lives. I had not known then, that I was the first he had gone to, to ask for forgiveness and help in changing sides. At the time, I was still a bit weary, but what can you do when the boy who called you mudblood for almost half your life, all of sudden wants your forgiveness. So when he came up to me during the Victory Gala, he requested my hand for a dance. We danced for hours, and talked and laughed, and I couldn't help but feel everything had finally been set right. Draco then looked into my eyes, with concern, and I began to feel so overwhelmed that I fainted. I woke up 10 days later in his bedroom, with him holding my hand and sleeping. He was completely disheveled and his hair was a mess. But his grip on my hand was so loving and warm, and at that point, I knew I loved him. Draco, feeling my movements, awoke with a start and looked down at me and in one swift movement gently placed a kiss on my chapped lips. Once he pulled back, I was flooded with questions and vice versa, and while getting me more healing potions and food, I learned that my body had given out on me and I had been unconscious for the past week and a half, with a worried Draco, tending to me night and day. He said he had learned that soothing words and comforting you even while I was asleep, could help me recuperate. He did all of this, while battling the press, and Harry and Ron attempting to take me away for "better health care". He felt he needed to take care of me, along with his personal healer, and not just needed but couldn't help because he was talking so fast that he didn't realize he confessed his love for me. Well he looked down at me and I smiled in amazement and shock. He tried to recoil and cover up what he just said, and I simply stated that I loved him as well. He was dumbfounded, and speechless, I just giggled and explained that I had always had feelings for him and knew since the day we met, you had just been brain washed, and the day you showed up on my doorstep crying, our relationship changed. Well from that day on Draco Malfoy and I rarely left each other's side. I made a full recovery three days later and we spent another two days explaining to our friends and family of our new found love. Some of them welcomed the news, including Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and even Narcissa, but of course Ron fainted and when he finally came around, I explained everything and he ended up giving us his blessings (of course we got those after Harry, Ron, , my dad and every other important male figure in my life lectured the shit out of Draco).

We had decided to take things slow, and first he courted me, which lasted only 6 months, then we moved in together, and by the end of the year he proposed. Harry and Ginny had already tied the not almost three months after the end of the war, and Ron, well he had his head wrapped around the press, Quidditch, and Lavender Brown, so I was only to happy to say YES!! Yes everyone, I Hermione Granger married the bad boy slytherin, Draco Malfoy, and it was, if not, the best decision in my life. We had a simple ceremony, only close relatives and friends, at the Malfoy Manor, on a spring day. It was simple, elegant and beautiful. We exchanged vows and we both had tears in our eyes, showing how we truly would give anything for each other's love. The reception was extravagant and we had an amazing time. By the end of the night, when the last guest finally retired and the last glass of champagne was emptied, we made our way into the manor. Lucius, had died in the war, and Narcissa went to live in their French Estate, leaving a large fortune and the Malfoy manor to Draco and the now Hermione Malfoy. Well you know what happens on a wedding night; Draco did not only steal my heart, he stole my virginity, well I gave it up with no fight, that's for sure. It was well worth the wait. That night, we began our life anew and together. We were crazy in love and our match was all but unorthodox, but to this day, I could not see myself loving any other man.

So that is where it began, and now we are both 26 and have three beautiful children. We of course are still all in contact with Ginny and Harry, who now are parents of two children, Ron who is now always dating a different girl every month, and we still go to the Burrow for dinner every Sunday. Blaise married Pansy, and we see them almost once a week. Luna married Neville, and they are the owners of a Magical Herbology Nursery. When I look at all of my family and friends, and look at what we have overcome and survived, all I can say is that I am overwhelmingly happy and I am truly lucky.

Now eight years later, Draco and I had the large family we always dreamed of. Our eldest son, Ares Scorpius Malfoy just turned 7 and he is the spitting image of his father from his blond hair to his sometimes colorful attitude. Our daughter, Athena Jane Malfoy, looks like me with caramel curls and she can already speak perfect English and learning a bit of French from her Granny Cissi, at only the age of six. Then there is our youngest and daddy's little girl; Cassiopeia Gaea Malfoy. She is eight months old and has daddy's blonde curly hair and my brown eyes. We call her Cassi, and she just loves Draco. I constantly find him at his happiest while playing with his children. Even with his hectic schedule maintaining the Malfoy Corporation; he is always home by 6, and has yet to miss one single prominent moment in our children's lives. He flooed home the minute I owled to tell him Ares began to walk, and when he landed in the fire place, Ares made it across the room without one fall to greet his gleeful daddy. Athena's first word was dada, and well even though I wasn't too happy, he just looked at me with the happiest tears in his eyes. And now he has Cassi, who refuses to go to sleep without being rocked on her daddy's chest, to listen to his heart beat at night. Draco is the best father and he once told me while rocking Cassi, that he does it not only because he loves them with all of his heart, but he refused to ever be the hateful father Lucius was. Every time I see Draco with our kids, it warms my heart, and I fall hopelessly in love with the man all over again. Of course some days I am jealous with the attention the kids give him when he comes home from work, but of course I get them all day, and he tells me he is the one who should be jealous! After the war, Draco refused me to work, fearing I would overstress myself again, and he couldn't risk loosing me. So after renovating and redecorating the manor and making it a house full of love, I decided being at home and raising my babies was the for best. But of course on my less busy days I find time to write my books. I write everything from fiction, non-fiction, information on magic, and I am currently working on Hogwarts a History: Today. So Ginny and I are constantly back and forth between houses with kids, stories and messes. Draco and I created a wonderful family, and I don't know what I would do without them.

Well you must wonder why I am writing all of this. Today is our eight year anniversary. We said our "I do's" on April 8th. Ares was born in the eighth month of the year. Athena was born at exactly 8:00 at night, and Cassi is eight months old today. So I have recollected some of our memories together of how Draco and I came to be here today, and how I have an undying love for him and our family.

"Baby where are you?" Draco playfully seeks me out, as I sit at my desk in our library. "There you are. Only you would be hiding in this library on such an extraordinarily beautiful day as this" He enthusiastically states.

"And what makes it so extraordinarily beautiful…" I question as he comes and kisses my forehead.

"Well my love, as I wrote on the note I left on your pillow before I left for work this morning, it is our anniversary." He so proudly states. He gently picks me up so he can fully embrace me and gives me a heart stopping kiss. If that man would need me to do anything in this world, I would do it in an instant for one of his kisses. I moan into his kiss, as he gently puts me down and releases me. I pout, and he just smiles at me.

"Yes Dray, I knew it was our anniversary, this is why I am here finishing up your gift. And I think we both should make dinner together, because it is just us tonight. The kids are with Ginny and Harry till tomorrow afternoon." I say excitedly, seeing as it is Friday night, and no work tomorrow, we will enjoy a wonderful night alone together.

"You mean I didn't even get to say goodbye to my children, before you let them go. I don't think your gonna get your present because you have just completely ruined my coming home routine. How is Cassi going to sleep without me rocking her?" Draco questions me as if I had committed some kind of crime.

"Well first of all you know as well as I do, that you and our kids had a party in our bedroom last night and this morning, so you had your fun and games with them, they will not miss one night without their daddy. They love their Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. Especially Atty, she adores Ginny's baking. Oh, and I did not give Cassi her nap this afternoon, so after dinner she will fall right asleep with the help of Harry. So don't you worry your pretty little head about them, you know they are in good hands." I say as I begin to walk away from him into the kitchen. "In fact I love how this day is about us and the first thing you want to do when you come home is to wrestle with Ares!" I playfully shout as I use my wand to get out the proper things to start our dinner of pasta. I then turn around to notice he is not in the kitchen with me. I walk back to the library, and there he is reading his anniversary gift. I swear the man always ruins surprises. He looks up at me, clearly finished. "Well, Happy Anniversary…I guess I won't even give you the card…" I state, my words dripping with sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Anniversary Gifts and lots of Lovin'

He stands up and is in my face in a mere second. He looks into my eyes, and I melt under his gaze. "Mya, love, this is probably, no, this is the most amazing gift you have ever given to me, well besides the three that are currently not here, but do you know how much this means to me?" I look up at him as if I might find an answer, but he then goes on while leading me back into the kitchen. "You know I was crying in there right? Reading about our hardships, our love, our family and our life for the past eight years, I truly could not have a better witch for a wife." He grabs my hands and kisses them lightly on each. He picks me up and puts me on the counter. He grabs his wand and levitates a dozen pink roses and a small green box over to us. "I know my gift is not at all going to compare to yours, but I hope you like it." He hands them both to me, knowing pink roses are my favorite, and I am excited to see what is in the little box. I have enough jewelry to make the queen envious, and he knows he never has to buy my love. It's so silly, sometimes Draco has brought home little things like bracelets and earrings to just surprise me with, but as I begin to open the box no words can express my emotion. I open the green box to find a white gold ring. It has one large diamond in the middle, wrapped with three emeralds. Inside the band, there is an engraving: "To my one true love, who has selflessly given me her mind, body, soul and love. I will forever love you with all of my heart." I look up at him with tears rolling down my cheeks and I smile. He then whispers "The diamond stands for our everlasting love and the three emeralds represent our three miraculous babies. I know it's not as special…" I stop his words with a heated, passionate kiss.

I wrap my arms around him and our foreheads touch, and I began to whisper "You have given me life, you saved me. You were my knight in shinning armor after the war. I wouldn't be here without you. You have given me the world, three fantastic children, an outstanding home, and most of all your heart. I love you so much. This ring represents us, and there are no words to express my love for it or for you." He chuckles at me, because of my statement, almost contradicting since I just wrote a book about our life. I whisper "Happy Anniversary, love." He looks at me and says the same.

"Well I think we should have had a video camera, to record that loving moment, I swear my makeup must be running." I laugh as I say this.

"A video- what? and baby, I don't care what's on your face looks like, cus I would still find you the sexiest thing on the planet." He says as he is gently rubbing my tears away with his thumb. "So I think that we should skip dinner for now, because I am not hungry for pasta at the moment." He almost growls at his own statement, while eyeing my up and down. (Yes…the rumors are true; Draco Malfoy is a SEX GOD!) I look up at him in a daze, as he begins running his hands up my thighs under my sundress.

"See aren't you happy I had the kids go to Harry's?" I giggle as he latches onto my mouth. He begins to ravish my lips, and just as he runs his tongue over my bottom lip to ask for permission into my mouth, I push him away and jump off the counter. I grab my wand and begin getting things ready to make dinner. He just stands there dumbfounded and looks at me next to the sink.

"Dray I am starting dinner because I think we should eat." I say knowing, I am just pushing his temper mixed with hormones. I, as his wife of eight years know how to get him into bed, and vice versa. Some times we make passionate love and other times well we have used various toys and naughty outfits. We have also had to replace furniture, because well we both really enjoy sex with one another. This also being the reason I made a trip to Diagon Alley's famous lingerie shop this morning. A pair of strong hands around my waist suddenly brought me out of my thoughts. Draco pulled me tight against his chest, and moved my hair out of his way so he could nibble on my neck.

"I told you I was not hungry for pasta, you know damn well What. I. Want. " He huskily whispered to me, while making me gasp as he bit on my earlobe, then sucked on it.

"But Dray…" I started to whine, and fake protest. He thrived on being dominant, as if he needed to be reminded that I was madly in love with him and his body. He then grabbed my breast through my dress and began to harshly knead it, all while his other hand slipped up my dress and grabbed my sex with his hand. His strong, large, rustic hands were positioned on me as if to tightly hold me there, to make sure I wouldn't go anywhere. I loved when he was like this; we both knew it was all about the sex when we were acting like this. We loved each other so much, we definitely never did anything that would physically or emotionally hurt one another, it was just to bring as much pleasure to each of us, and well we were always extremely satisfied. When he would dominate and talk dirty, my knickers would be soaked through.

He began to rub my sex harder and squeeze my breast, while hissing in my ear, " Do you really wanna play this game Mya, we gave our gifts, we have sex and then have a very, very late dinner… you should know how this works. 'Cus, love, you should know I want to taste you right now, and when I am done I am going to bend you over this counter and fuck you senseless, until you scream my name until your voice is hoarse." I shuttered with anticipation and began to moan at his statement. He then twisted me around to face him. "You ready…" he questioned me, as if he needed me permission, as he grinded his arousal against me.

I started to mumble my response, when he grabbed my chin and gave me a fierce kiss. Once he let go, I started to whisper "Do it, fuck me."

"What was that Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Please FUCK ME !" I finally was able to get it out; the sexual tension in the kitchen had gotten almost unbearable.

"Your wish is my command, " He grabbed my dress and ripped it off of me, and just gazed at me with those silver eyes. I had bought a black and silver corset with matching boy shorts, garter, black tights, and black stilettos. "You are still too overdressed for this occasion. Every year we must give the shops lots of money, with the clothes I rip through over and over again." He didn't even use the clasps on the corset; he just started at the top and ripped down the middle, exposing my bare breasts. He then moved straight to my knickers and tore them off of me. At this point I was so aroused that I could barely stand any longer and he had barely even touched me. He stood and looked at me as if I was his prize. "Gods, Mya, you look so beautiful and luscious enough to eat." He then got on his knees and began kissing my legs and moving up, every where his lips touched they left a line of fire. His kisses got more urgent, and he made it to the junction between my legs. "Look at you love, so beautifully wet for me already." He began licking me, and kissing me, as he spread my legs, he hooked one leg over his shoulder. "I fucking love your pussy, its wet and slick…hmm… lets see how much damage we can do huh?" he said huskily as he looked up at me from in between my thighs. He first licked my whole slit as it were ice cream, then began to tongue fuck my pussy, and all I could do was hold onto dear life as he assaulted my cunt. He then stuck a finger in me, and I moaned at the feeling, then he added a second and a third. I screamed and bucked into his hand, while I could feel him smirk against my center as he was lapping up my juices. I was almost there, I could feel myself tightening around his fingers, but he kept his pace.

"Fuck, Dray, faster!" I panted! I was so close; he was so good at this. I felt his tongue move faster as he held down my hips to make my orgasm more extreme. His fingers were now jabbing at my core, and finally with one last thrust. "DRACOOOOO…Oh My Godd…yeah that's it, baby right there!!" I yelled and fisted his blonde locks. He finished me off by licking my whole slit in another long stroke, and my body just went limp against him.

"Taste your juices, sweetheart" He said, while pushing his cum covered fingers in my mouth. I sucked on his fingers, while he thrusted his obvious arousal against my naked body. "Alright my little slut, I'm going to fuck you just like I promised, would you like that?" Draco questioned while getting his wand. He cast a spell so his clothes just disappeared.

"Yes baby, fuck me, fuck your slut!" I panted in his hear, as he picked me up over his shoulder and bent me over the table my back facing him. I looked back at him with wanton eyes, as he grabbed my legs and spread them open, then rammed into me with his thick nine inch cock.

"Gods Mya, you're so tight, soft, and wet…!" he panted as he began to thrust slowly while holding my hips. I began whimpering at how fucking fantastic his dick felt inside of me. One of his strong hands left my hip to grab my breast and forcefully massage it. I was frantically meeting each of his thrusts, with my hips, while he was sending pleasure all over my body with his hands. I was starting to feel my second orgasm coming, I wanted it so bad. "Touch yourself, baby, I know you're close, do it" He commanded as he now was vigorously banging into me. Our antique, sturdy cherry wood, 250 pound table, began to shake beneath our rough love making. I was actually surprised, at our passion. At this point, I began to lick my fingers, and trail them down my neck, and squeeze my lone breast. I pinched my nipples, and gasped. I kept trailing my trembling hand down my torso, all while moaning Draco's name, as he continued to fuck me. I finally made it to the junction between my legs. His hand left me breast, and found my hand. He held it as he positioned both of our fingers to find my clitoris, and he helped rub it, to achieve another powerful orgasm.

"Dray, baby, harder, pleaseeeeeeeeee…" I cried, as he helped me rub harder and thrusted faster. We really had amazing skills during sex. Sometimes I didn't even know how he handled this half the time. He was grunting and god his hands were amazing. I mean his dick was a whole other story. I completely stopped meeting his thrusts then to make him mad, and see what he would do.

"Granger, don't you dare, do you want to be punished for being naughty…Fuck, slut, you want it rough don't you?" He effortlessly panted out between thrusts. He loved dominating. At this point he made me continue rubbing my clit by myself as he took his hand and slapped my ass. "Baby, I'm going to keep punishing you for being bad, so you better start cooperating" as I was screaming at the amount of pleasure he was giving me. He managed to make our sex last as well, again I had no idea how he achieved our intense, mind blowing orgasms. I then began to meet his hard thrusts as he finally spanked me a third time. Then, after a few more intense thrusts, I was starting to see white, my vaginal walls were beginning to tense, and tears were coming out of my eyes. I began to shut them, readying myself for our orgasms. I held onto to the table, so I wouldn't pass out from the pleasure. Finally he nearly screamed in ecstasy, as we kept ferociously thrusting into each other, preparing for the wonderful satisfaction we would achieve in a few seconds.

"Baby, baby, Draco!! Im cumming!! GODDDDDS, FUCKKK, DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I screamed, as my orgasm hit me like a brick.

"HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Draco's yelled following me. He kept thrusting, to keep the effects of our orgasms going for a little longer.

We both were panting, and our heartbeats finally started to slow down. Draco slumped against my body. While he was still in me, I looked behind me to meet his gaze, and I was shaking. Our bodies had experienced a whole new ecstasy. I don't think in the eight years, we have ever had sex like this. It was bloody brilliant. He just stared at me dumbfounded and a little surprised.

"Did you…I mean, that was amazingly different, it was like I was having an out of body experience. Did it feel different for you? We have always had mind-blowing sex, but this was just crazy. I think I just fell in love with you all over again, if that is even possible." He stated between chuckles, as he slowly gave my face and jaw butterfly kisses.

I just smiled and looked back into his eyes. "Baby, I don't know what that was, but my gods, it was bloody fantastic! I felt the same thing you did. I have to say, if there was an award for greatest sexual experience, I think we would have won it. I love you so much; this has been beyond the best anniversary so far!" I happily giggled. I reached up to kiss him. He leaned down to meet my lips, and passionately kissed me. He then reluctantly pulled back, and extracted himself from my body. I sighed at the loss of contact. After putting on his boxers, Draco picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and effortlessly carried me up to our bedroom.

"Put me down this instant, I hate when you do this, I can walk myself!" I playfully yelled.

"Oh no, my dear wife, I have just overwhelmed your body, and given you the most mind blowing sex, I must continue to take care of you and cater to your every need…" He huskily whispered while climbing the third staircase to our master wing.

When we reached our bedroom, I wiggled out of his arms and then realized I was still naked. "Thanks, I just love running around the manor in my birthday suit!" I attempted to say in an angry voice, but by the smirk on his face, I know I did not sound unhappy. I laughed and ran into our huge master bathroom. He quickly followed me, and grabbed me by the waist and turned me to face him. He captured my lips in a heated kiss, knowing it wouldn't take either of us long to get aroused again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Morning showers

The next morning I awoke nude, with my husband's arm around my waist. I began to reminisce how we fully satisfied each other four more times that night. It was remarkable. Before we fell asleep, we made passionate love. There was no dominating, no intense dirty words, or force for a needy release. It was slow and intoxicating with our infatuation of one another. We finally fell asleep, completely and utterly pleased. We expressed our love to one another and it was blissfully amazing. I love him so much, and I really don't know what I would do without him.

I began to feel him stir. I turned to him and looked at his angelic features. His blonde hair sexily strayed across his forehead. His strong, muscular features that defined his manly self. My husband was truly HOT! I then realized he was awake and seeing that I was admiring him and all he did was give me that damn sexy smirk. He laughed at my blushing face.

"Good morning beautiful" he began while still wrapping his arms around me, bringing me closer to him. "I know you adore looking at me, but haven't you had enough of me? Last night, I gave you all of me, and yet I think you want another go, especially with that wanton gaze, baby." He said with sarcastic humor. "Though we could have another round, I know that I certainly never get tired of your miraculous body." Draco whispered into my ear, as his hands begin to wander up and down my curves, while making their way between my thighs. I let out a moan; before realizing the clock over his shoulder read 10 a.m. Ginny and Harry were dropping the kids off at 12 p.m. As much as I wanted another go, I know we would want more than an hour to fully enjoy one another, and I did not want my best friends and my kids to walk in on us in such a compromising position. I began to kiss him, before grabbing his hands away from my body. "What are you doing, sweetheart? We are not done" he began to protest at my withdrawal from his body.

"Honey, Harry and Ginny are dropping the kids off at 12. there is no way we can have sex again in less that two hours and still get ready, and clean up our mess that I know we left downstairs." I told him while getting out of bed and moving towards our bathroom. He jumped out of bed to follow me into the bathroom. He grabbed me around the waist and I moaned.

"Love, we can have a quickie in the shower, and have plenty of time to get ready afterwards. Hello, we can use magic darling. And they call you the brightest witch of our age?" He sarcastically told me, while turning on the shower. I looked at him with a sly smile, and we walked into our large shower. The water coated our bodies, while he pushed me up against the tiled wall, and he thrusted into me, while I let out a scream.

"Mya, does it feel good? Or do you want me to stop, so we can get ready" He panted while rubbing my breast and kissing up and down my jaw. My legs wrapped around his waste, to push him as deep into me as he could.

"Yes, it feels sooo good, Don't stop don't ever stop! Please Draco, faster, please…" I all but screamed. I began to moan at his movements and pushed harder against him to create as much friction between us. I raked my nails up and down his back, leaving marks. My back scrapped against the hard tile, but the slight discomfort only made the pleasure more intense. I could feel the knot in my stomach grow and he picked up the pace.

"Do you wanna cum, love?" He huskily panted into my ear, knowing we were both so close to pure ecstasy.

"Yes! stop teasing me, Draco!" I cried into his ear. He then grabbed onto my hips and began to ram into me as fast as possible, pushing me farther up the wall of the shower. And finally a flash of white filled my eyes, and I nearly blacked out from our orgasms. He kept thrusting as I felt his hot seed fill my pussy. As he screamed my name, I whimpered as I came down from my high. He looked me in the eyes and passionately kissed me. He trailed his kisses up and down my neck, while gently pulling out of me and holding onto me until I steadied my trembling body on the floor. The water was still pounding on us, while Draco again caught my lips in a loving kiss. "That was incredible, love, as usual" I moaned while grabbing the bottle of shampoo, knowing we still had to clean ourselves up. He grabbed the bottle and squeezed some shampoo into his hands and turned me around, so my back was facing him and began to wash my hair.

"I know, dearest, why do you think I married you? You are a wild sex vixen in bed." He laughed into my ear, while gently massaging the shampoo into my long brown curls. His hands felt so tender, I loved how he took care of me. We both finished up in the shower, after we fully and intricately washed each other. After getting out of the shower, we dried off, and I got my wand to do my hair. It fell into long gentle curls. I did my makeup while he took forever to gel his hair to look like shaggy, sexy bed head. He styled it so his platinum blonde hair fell across his forehead.

I stood up from my vanity and looked at my naked body. "He marked me good last night." I whispered to myself. He is going to get it. "Malfoy, look at what you have done to me, I swear people are going to think you beat me." I began to playfully yell at him. I got my lingerie on, before finding him in his walk in closet. It was more of a small room just full of shoes, ties, shirts, suites, and what ever else he needs to keep himself stylish. He is worse then me. He turns around and smirks at me. He gives me the elevator eyes, and saunters over to me with his jeans on and no shirt. "Don't you dare give me that look mister!" I state.

"Mya, what have I done to you, look at what you have done to me!" He teasingly pouts as he turns around, and I gasp as I see my nail marks up and down his toned back.

"Well at least you don't have love bites and bruises all over your body." I mischievously stomp my bare feet. And begin to walk out of the closet to my own. I read the clock; it was now 11:25. "Damn, I need to get dressed." As I travel into my luxurious closet, I began to look for something simple to wear, knowing that I can't wait to hold and play with my babies. I then feel a pair of strong rough hands around my waist.

"Sweetheart, I am sorry for leaving marks all over you. But first of all, I have to mark you as mine. Because, love, don't forget .MINE. Second, we always have rough sex, and you damn well know you love every minute of it. As I recall, you practically demanded I bite and lick you all over. So I am just pleasing you as a husband should. And third, well you love me, and I can make you feel better and heal your marks. Don't worry, darling. No one will know." He chuckles into my ear. I fall against his back as he moves his hands up and down my body. He then turns me around and grabs his wand. He gets on his knees, and starts to kiss up my body. He sees the light bruises his strong handprints left on my hips, and whispers a spell and taps his wand on my skin. The bruises disappear. He tenderly kisses my hips from one to the other. Then he kisses up my stomach and saunters up my body, while rubbing against me, stopping at my collarbone and neck. He whispers the same spell, and again gently kisses my skin. I moan at the feeling of his lips against my skin. He then makes it to my mouth and gives me a loving kiss. "All better, love? No harm done, no need to call the authorities, though I might have to report you because of those nails of yours." He playfully states.

"Thank you dear, what would I do without you? And you only did what I asked of you. You know how I like it rough. Now turn around so I can get those nasty scratches off your back." I lightheartedly command.

"Yes ma'am" Draco surrenders. I heal him with the same process. He turns around and gives me a kiss. "All better, sweetheart. Thank you. This really has been the best anniversary thus far. You always do surprise me. I love you so much, and I couldn't have asked for a better wife." He delicately states while wrapping his arms around me to hug me. "Alright Mrs. Malfoy go get dressed, the children are going to be here soon, and well I think it would scar them for life to see their mother barely dressed." He playfully states, with a smack on my bum before he lets me go and turns to go down stairs. I put on a pair of jeans, which hug all of my curves in all the right places. Then I grab a loose fitting long pastel pink blouse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Peanut-Butter and Big News

I get down stairs and see that Draco has already cleaned up our mess and is fixing us a quick snack before Ginny and Harry get here. He turns around and smiles at me. "Well hun, it is exactly 11:55, we have 5 minutes to spare. I think we did a great job, and we got as much pleasure the last 24 hours, that will satisfy us for a little while" He states with a smirk. I grab the apple slices and dip it in the peanut butter. Draco refused to try the stuff when I introduced it to him, after we got married. I love it; it is such a comforting snack. He said he would not eat such a strange muggle concoction. Well that is until I found him at one in the morning eating the sticky spread on crackers, after watching me eat it earlier that day. I looked at him, and laughed. I smirked at him and made fun of him for saying it was gross. He ate us out of two jars the next month. So it is our little snack that we like to eat together. As soon as we finished, we heard the floo in the living room. Ginny came through as we met them at the entrance of the living room. She was holding Cassie. Then Harry was next with Ares and Atty in tow. Atty and Ares jumped and ran to Draco. I went to greet Cassie and Ginny.

"Hello guys, how are you? I hope the kids weren't too much trouble." I questioned, as I took the giggling Cassie from Ginny's hand.

"Oh my god, they were wonderful. Like you even have to ask. Cassie, had no trouble getting to sleep. And Ares had a great time with James. Harry took them out flying, while Atty and I made cupcakes. Didn't we?" Ginny happily stated.

"No! Harry I told you not to do that yet. Ares is still too young to be flying." I protested. He just sheepishly smiled at me, while Ares pulled at his sleeve to go show him his toys. Draco just stealthy followed the boys, without trying to draw attention. If looks could kill, Draco would be dead right now. Screw the amazing sex. My baby is not getting up in the air, not if I have anything to say about it. "Draco Lucuis Malfoy, you told Harry he could do it didn't you? Oh you are in trouble." I heatedly stated. He picked Ares up to shield him.

"Ares, protect me from Mommy, she is gonna get me!" Draco tried to act scared.

Harry just laughed, while Ginny chuckled and said "oohhh someone is gonna get it bad."

Draco laughed as he grabbed Atty as well, and now had both children in his strong arms.

The children just giggled and said "Mommy no, don't get daddy." They thought this idea of Draco being god, was hilarious and so true. So I just gave up and sighed. Cassie started holding out her hands to be held by Draco. Geez, I guess the man really is God.

"So where are you two off to today?" I inquired Harry, while Draco let Atty and Ares down, so he could take Cassie from my arms.

"Well, Ginny you wanna tell them?" Harry said with a smile and looked at his wife. She was glowing.

"I'm pregnant!" She gleefully announced. While I shrieked and ran to hug her and grabbed Harry, to pull him into our hug. "So we are headed to the healer while Mum has James and Rose. "Which, we are going to be late if we don't run." Ginny stated while looking at Harry. Draco congratulated Harry with a pat on the back, while mumbling something, I'm sure indecent, and they both smirked.

"Alright you lot say your goodbyes to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny"

"But Daddy, I don't want Aunt Ginny to go. We had so much fun!" Atty protested.

"Yeah Mum, Uncle Harry was just teaching me how to get more speed in the air. And wait I wanted to show him my new toys Daddy got me!" Ares almost shouted with excitement.

"Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have to go; they have a doctor's appointment. But they will come back another day." I stated while I thanked Harry, and looked at Ginny. I whispered her congrats, and it is so exciting that we must go shopping. I also thanked her very, very much for taking the kids for the night, and that I would fill her in on the naughty details over lunch.

Ginny giggled and stated "You better, the kids are welcome anytime. Love you guys. Bye kids. Be good for your mum and dad!" Harry joined in with goodbyes and told Draco he would see him later in the week for their regular Quidditch practice.

"Bye guys" I walked over to the kids and Draco. "Thanks again, Potter!" Draco laughed as Cassie began to wiggle her hands goodbye. The kids yelled their goodbyes as the green smoke took Harry and Ginny away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Quidditch and Chicken Nuggets

"Mama, I missed you!!" Atty yelled as she jumped into my arms. "Me too, I missed her more!" Ares jumped in to hug me just as tight. I smiled and got down to their level and wrapped my arms around my babies.

"I missed you more!" I laughed and looked at Draco playing with Cassie. "Well did you miss daddy?" I inquired as the kids let go and ran to Draco, nearly knocking him down. "Careful, come here Cassie, sweetie" I couldn't wait to hold her. Her eyes lit up when I cradled her in my arms. She went to grab my curly hair. "Well pumpkin I see you missed me too." I giggled, as she cooed.

Ares began to tackle Draco and Atty followed. Ares began to tell Draco about his time with Uncle Harry. "Dad, Uncle Harry took me on his broom, and we went so high dad. It was awesome! But I missed you. Can we go flying pleeaassee? I promise I will be careful. Mum can I go, pleasse?" He asked with an eager and pleading look. Draco picked him up on his shoulders while Atty hung onto his leg. I laughed and looked at my wonderful husband and I gave in.

"Yes, you can go, but you need to wear your gear, I will not have any falls or broken bones coming in here. Draco I expect you to be extra careful and don't you dare try and get carried away." I sternly demanded of my boys. I gave Draco a look and he just smiled and looked up at his son.

"Dad, see I told you she would let me. And you said she was too stub…" Ares began to state while Draco put his hand over his son's mouth. I glared at Draco.

"Babe, he is just soo excited, and really wanted to, but of course I know how protective you can get, and well look at him." He tried to plead and win me over. He tried to wobble over to meet me, with Atty still on his leg laughing. He went in to kiss me. And I turned my head. "Alright Ares, go get your gear and take Atty to get a game to play outside." Draco said while tying to pry his kids off him.

"Okay, thanks mum! Come on Atty, LOVE YOU Mum!" Ares eagerly said and jumped and grabbed his sister's hand.

"You are in trouble" I began to sternly state. "You better watch him and make sure he doesn't get hurt. You know how I feel about heights and flying." I said with a worried look. I led Draco into the kitchen and placed Cassie in her highchair. "Do you want lunch, baby" I playfully asked Cassie as she smacked her hands up and down on her high chair, and began to bounce and smile. I went to the counter as I felt Draco's hands reach my tense shoulders to relieve the worry and stress.

"Oh you know damn well that I will take good care of him. I mean he is my son, if you don't remember. Plus, flying isn't that bad. I clearly remember you getting on my broom that late night under the stars, and we did wicked things up in the air, don't you remember. Your screams weren't from fear, darling" He huskily whispered in my ear, and I dropped Cassie's plastic bowl on the counter.

"I swear Draco, you are pushing it today…" I huskily stated while trying to regain my composure. Draco turned me around to give me a quick kiss before taking Cassie's bowl and sitting in a chair to start to feed her.

"Open wide sweetie, here comes the broom…" Draco smiled trying to cajole Cassie into eating her strained carrots. Cassie giggled and smacked her hands on the highchair and opened her mouth to take the spoon in. Half of the meal landed either all over her face and clothes or in her highchair. Draco just laughed while trying to clean her up. "You are just my messy little eater aren't you…?" Draco lovingly asked his little angel. He looked over at me and gave me one of his heart stopping smiles. He picked Cassie up to bring her over to me. As he handed her to me, he gave her a kiss on her head, and then gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Did I tell you how much I love you for marrying me and giving me our children?" He whispered

"Hmmm…yes I believe you tell me that everyday. But it never hurts to be reminded." I happily stated, while looking at Cassie. The chubby baby gurgled up at us. "Isn't that right pumpkin, we are daddy's favorite…hmm?" I asked the baby as if wanting a spoken response. Then our two older children bustled in while I adored their baby sister.

"What do you mean you two are daddy's favorite…I'm daddy's mostest favorite!  
Ares almost shouted with a hint of playfulness, knowing that his dad had no certain favorite child. Ares was fitted in slytherin quidditch robes, sized to fit his young physique. He stood proudly awaiting for his father to join him in the backyard. While Atty stood next to him with a purple jacket on and a game in hand.

"Alright my little ones…who is ready to go play outside?" Draco excitedly asked his two children. They responded in playful screams as he chased them to the back door.

"Be careful!…I will be out in a minute" I sighed as I looked at Cassie. "Alright my precious, lets get you dressed and join the rest of the silliness outside…does that sound good?" I questioned the tiny human in my arms. She looked up at me and smiled, and I took that as a yes.

As I walked out into the warm spring air with Cassie in my arms, I watched while my husband mounted his broom with Ares next to him on a starter broom. Atty came rushing towards me with a board game. I conjured up a blanket to sit on the grass with my girls. Cassie crawled around trying to catch the bubbles and butterflies I conjured, while Atty set up her new game, that my parents bought her. It is a muggle game called Monopoly and she loves it, like I did when I played it as a little girl. Draco was very open to combining both the muggle and magical world. It has worked wonderfully so far. As we played I watched my boys fly in the sky, as Draco showed Ares some new moves, he just stared in amazement and anticipation to someday be as good as his Dad. We were all enjoying the wonderful spring day for a few hours. The boys finally came down and joined us on our blanket. I had fixed some snacks earlier and brought them outside. The boys were tired and hungry. And Atty went on and on about how much she had fun with Ginny and Rose. I watched as my husband held Cassie up in the air and their blonde hair shone in the bright sun. I turned around to tiny fingers poking my shoulder. Ares stood there with bright flower he picked from one of the gardens. I looked up at his smiling face, and I just beamed with happiness.

"Sweetheart, are these for me?" I questioned with happy tears in my eyes.

"Of course mama, I wanted to thank you for letting me fly with daddy, and to tell you you're the best mum in the whole wide world!" He softly stated to me. I looked at him and then my husband who was smiling as well at his gracious son. Draco brought up his son completely different than how Lucius taught him. Draco wanted Ares to never be afraid to show his emotions and be compassionate to others. Draco wanted his son to care for others and love his family. This little act showed that Draco had taught his son well.

"Well Ares, I'm going to put these in my room next to my bed so I can look at them when I wake up in the morning, thank you so much sweetie, I love you so much!" I grabbed him in my arms and kissed his head, tears demanding to fall. We sat there the rest of the afternoon, just laughing and playing little games. I played tag while Draco and Cassie attempted patty-cake. I looked at my family, and keep realizing how blessed I am. Draco looked up at me from the blanket when the kids and I were done our game, and he gave me a breath taking smile and chuckled at Cassie trying to hold on to his fingers and stand up.

"Mama, we are hungryyyyyy…what's for dinner?" Atty wined.

"Hmmm…I don't know what should we have guys?" I query.

"Macaroni and cheese and chicken nuggets!!" Ares and Atty shouted, excited that they got to pick dinner. Saturdays I allowed them to choose whatever they wanted for dinner. So we all headed back into the house, and Draco took the kids upstairs to get cleaned up.

"Hun, Atty wants that dress with what is it pumkin, some kind of princesses on it? I don't know, do you know where it is?" Draco inquired really confused but trying his best to help his daughter.

I laughed, feeling sorry for my husband who still didn't understand why a 6 year old needed so many different outfits, when they were practically all the same color and style he stated they should only being wearing robes, hating all the muggle clothes I bought them. He is seriously delusional if he thinks that I would let a 7 year old try and play in the mud in a huge robe. As I was getting out the nuggets and boiling the water with my wand, I replied "Yes, look in the bottom draw. And make sure that Cassie has a clean diaper on."

As I finished getting dinner ready, Draco and the kids came bustling into the room. Ares and Atty came to help me set the table. Both Draco and I started to instill responsibility and helpfulness around the house. Since they were still little, they had simple chores like picking up their toys and putting the forks and napkins on the table. We never wanted them to grow up completely dependent on others and spoiled. But the wonderful thing is that they never complained about it, and actually wanted to help. Atty loved to help me in the kitchen or keep Cassie entertained when I was trying to get things done. Even though we incorporated magic into the house, I still liked to do some of the things the muggle way. We finally all sat down at the table, and the meal magically came into the dining room. Draco began to feed Cassie, while Atty and Ares dug into their nuggets and noodles. They loved the muggle meal because it was simple and messy. I laughed while Atty unsuccessfully tried to scoop the noodles on her fork.

"Atty, look your spoon works much vetter!" Ares giggles while helping his little sister. I laughed at the two and loved how they were good to each other. Yes they had their fits with one another, but nothing that was too horrible. Draco always was able to mediate them.

"Cassie, is it good?" Draco lovingly asked while Cassie smiled as her full mouth of mashed peas spilled out. I began to eat after observing my family. We all finished up and I wandlessly cleaned up the dishes and table, while the kids ran up to their bedrooms to begin their bedtime routine. I grabbed Cassie to clean her up and change her into a fresh nightgown. The kids excitedly sat in Cassie's room while I cleaned her up, when Draco brought in their nightly story.

As Draco finished up their story, each separated to their own room as Draco and I followed and said our goodnights. As Atty and Ares finally closed their eyes, I walked into Cassie's room, to already find Draco rocking Cassie on his chest in my mother's antique rocking chair. Draco began to sing her a lullaby while I stood there and watched silently from the doorway. He looked up at me and smiled. Cassie's breath slowed and her eyes drifted shut. I walked over and picked her up gently to put her in her crib. As I laid her down with a kiss on her head, Draco walked up behind me to bid her a goodnight as well. I charmed her ceiling to look like the night sky with stars shining brightly.

I shut her door quietly and Draco guided me back to our master wing. He led me into our room and locked the door and put a silencing charm on, as he followed behind me. I went into the bathroom and changed out of my clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Nightly Baths and goodnight kisses

"Babe, you coming to bed anytime soon?" Draco impatiently inquired.

"Yes love, just freshening up. Are the magic baby monitors on?" I gently asked. Because the master wing was a little far from the children's rooms, we made sure that we charmed each of their rooms, so we could here if any thing was wrong. The monitor in our room would go off if there was a change in environment or the children's behavior. To me, as a mother, it was godsend and relief, because I always worry.

"Yes, dear, it's on as always." Draco chuckled as he climbed into bed with his novel and reading glasses. I came out of the bathroom wearing a silk green robe and nothing else. "My, my Mrs. Malfoy, and to what do I owe this pleasure of you looking so scrumptious tonight?" he eyed me up and down with a playful smirk as his eyes glazed over.

"hmm I don't know, what can you do for me….?" I teasingly questioned and went around our large bed to grab his book and glasses and set them down on his nightstand. I climbed on the bed and straddled his waist. "You know I was still very surprised that no one got hurt today while flying…?" I seriously stated with a smile.

"Ouch, Mya that just killed my ego and it hurts to see you have no faith in my skills as both a flyer and a father…" He stated clearly offended, while he mockingly put his hand over his heart. "Well, whatever, when your son becomes the greatest quidditch player in the world, you'll be wrong for the first time ever!" He stated so matter of factly.

I looked down at him with wide eyes and an o shaped mouth. Damn him, he always does this! "Well first of all, I think, no, I KNOW you are an amazing flyer and the BEST Father in the world!" I stated out of breath. 2nd of all, Ares is going to be a healer not a quidditch player. I want him to have a stable job, not something that when he gets old he can't support himself and his family…I squeaked, realizing Draco always wanted to play quidditch professionally. He gawked at me and then with an evil smirk, started tickling me. I squealed as he flipped me so I was trapped beneath his strong body while he tickled me.

"Is that what you think Granger that I'm old and could never play quidditch professionally, I think you are going to be punished some more missy!' He began tickling me as my laughing became cries of stopping, but I couldn't help but love his silliness. He began to kiss all over my face while still roaming my body, knowing the places that were the most sensitive.

"Stop…haha…Malfoy..hehee…ugh..I cant,,,,ugh haha Breathe!" I said in between giggles while gasping for air. He looked down at me and saw my red face and tear-filled eyes and stopped. He whispered that I looked so beautiful all flushed and flustered. He loved that he could push my buttons, because I was so feisty. He was then brought out of his thoughts when he felt a large pillow hit his face. He looked up, taken back at the sight of me standing before him on our large bed with a pillow in my hand and a devilish smirk on my face.

"How the bloody hell did you escape my grasp you little witch…" Draco questioned me, quite amused.

"Oh my dear husband, you do underestimate my skills, as I am not only a mother of 3 rambunctious kids, but I have also learned some fast techniques from my very athletic man." I giggled as I jumped from his lunging grasp and began hitting him with the pillow as I laughed. Then I jumped off the bed and ran into our bathroom. He quickly got up and followed. He came up behind me and began to kiss my neck and slowly slide his hands over my shoulders to remove my robe.

"Wanna join me for a bath, love?" I mischievously questioned, while turning on the faucet. He just stood there watching me bend over and drizzle the aphrodisiac bubbles in the water. I had bought the specialty bubble bath at a little potion shop while visiting Paris two years ago with Ginny. Well when I surprised Draco with it, we had always used it when we took baths together. It wasn't often, because he liked showers, but he knows how much I adored taking baths.

Once the bath was filled, I turned around and gazed into his eyes. His irises are not silver anymore, they are lust filled and it has almost turned his irises black. I then let my eyes roam down his body, to his obviously large erection in his boxers. The junction between my legs begins to throb and drip with arousal. I can't control myself anymore, so I saunter over and grab him. I kiss him with all of my might. He latches onto my mouth, and our tongues begin to fight for dominance. His hands are grabbing my hair back and he lets go of my mouth to trail kisses down my jaw and neck. I moan at his attention. I let my hands begin to roam all over his body. I pull down his boxers to release his strained erection. I gently wrap my hands around him, and start to pump up and down. He lets out a guttural moan against my neck. I just start to pump faster as he begins to speak.

"Baby you need to stop, otherwise I won't be able to make it to the tub." He gets out between pants. Once I stop, he captures my lips in a bruising kiss and huskily states "Fuck, now I neeed to be inside of you, you dirty witch. I want you so badly baby…" He then leaves my aroused body to get into the tub. He sits and his erect dick is proudly standing up almost out of the water. He summons me over to the tub, and holds out his hands to help me in. "Mya, come in" He gently whispers. As I sit in his lap, he caresses my face with his hand and he looks me in the eye. I love him, I love the way he looks at me and how he pleasures my body in more ways then I can wrap my brain around. He makes me feel so beautiful and sexy.

"Make love to me Dray, show me how much you want me" I whisper into his ear as I grind my core against his body. The aroma of the bath is getting to both of us.

He lifts me in one fluid motion and enters me. I feel so deliciously full. His hands wrap around my body as I get fully situated. He begins to pull back my hair and kiss my neck. He then whispers in my ear "Mya, I love you so much, I want to know what you want me to do to you…give me directions, darling." His hands remain still around my waist.

I need so many things done to me with his hands and mouth. God I love this man and his sexy body. Even after three kids, I have managed to stay in wonderful shape. Draco has a muscular physique, from playing quidditch with the boys. Anyway back to the task at hand. I begin to sexily whisper as I fall against him "I want you to touch me, I want you to push in and out of me with that strong, thick dick, till I can't handle it anymore. I want you to kiss me everywhere. I want you to lick and bite me. I need you to rub me and knead my breasts. Baby, just fuck me till I scream. I need you. I want you. Please…" I whimper with excitement of what is to come. The bubble bath potion is beginning to take over. My senses are heightened. "Love, don't stop until we have both been fully satisfied…" I huskily whisper in his ear.

Then I feel his hand start to move up and down my body. He kisses me as one of his hands began to knead my breast, and the other is holding my waist. I begin to rock back and forth on his groin, absorbing the amazing feeling of him inside me. It is mind-blowing. He latches onto my neck and sucks, as to leave a mark. He gently licks the spot before moving to my collarbone to leave more love bites. I begin to whimper and moan and the attention he is giving me. It is over whelming. He then grabs my hips. The water is viciously shaking out of the tub as he is pulling my hips up and down, to match his vigorous thrusts. He begins to pant "Come on sweetheart, we aren't done yet," I begin to moan and whimper at how forceful his thrusts are becoming, while his strong hands are digging into my hips, knowing I will have bruises in the morning again. But I don't give a damn, because the pain is just making the pleasure oh so much more extreme. "Faster Dray, harder" I moan to him as I bite his earlobe I hold onto his shoulder with one hand and the other is gripping the side of the tub. He begins to grunt and goes to envelope my lips in a bruising kiss, as we both begin to feel the rigorous pull in our stomachs. We move harder and faster knowing we are both so close to ecstasy, and then…"Ahhhh Draccooo!!!" I scream. "HERRMIONEEEEEE" He moans out, our orgasms shaking us both to the core.

I fall against his chest, and he lifts my chin to capture my lips in a heart stopping kiss. "I love you Mya." He whispers into my ear. He is gently rubbing up and down my curves, as our breathing returns to normal. We just laid there in the tub, relaxing and consuming our deep desire for one another. "I love you Dray." I contentedly respond.

A half hour later we got out of the tub and into our pajamas, and then snuggled into our luxurious bed. Draco took out his wand and diminished the silencing charm and unlocked the door. We knew the children were sound asleep and by 1 a.m. Draco lulled me to sleep with his gentle fingers tracing patterns on my skin, while I buried my face into his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sunday Surprises

The next morning I awoke to the sound of giggles. I smiled against Draco's chest knowing full well where the giggles were coming from. I didn't even need to open my eyes. "Hmm I wonder who is making all of that noise. I know it can't be Daddy. And I Know my little wizards are still sleeping, for it's the weekend. Hmmm do I need to open my eyes to see…?" I questioned acting as if no one is in the room. I hear more giggles as my eyes open. And I see the tips of two little heads dash down, trying to hide at the bottom of our bed. I look over to see Draco's eyes still close, but know he is awake, because he is fighting a smirk, loving that his kids are trying to tease me.

"Dray, wake up I think we have mice that need to be taken care of. Get your wand." I sneakily ask Draco, knowing the kids are listening. Their giggles are desperately trying to be disguised. Before Draco even makes it out of the bed, Atty and Ares jump up and scream Boo, nearly giving me a heart attack and causing Draco to jump after them.

"Alright come here you little monsters, you scared your mum…now you're gonna get it." Draco playfully yells as he runs after the kids while, they scream and laugh all over our room while trying to get away from their father.

"Ahhh Daddy!" Atty laughs while finally being caught by her father. And Ares was laughing behind one of the chairs in front of the fireplace.

"Alright, I shall not punish you, but your mum shall take care of that, she will be much harsher!" He seriously stated, as if to challenge his daughter. Atty pouted then laughed while Draco dumped her on my lap. Then he turned to catch Ares.

"Missy what shall I do with you. You scared me half to death you know that?" I playfully pouted and questioned her. She looked up at me with those doe eyes, knowing she was not in trouble, but we were all playing. So I began to state "Hmm…I believe Athena, your punishment should be tickling…" as I began to tickle the little one in my lap as she erupted in fits and giggles. She began thrashing around and laughing when Draco came over and dropping Ares on our bed as well. They both were being tickled by Draco and me as their fake punishment for their foolery. Our babies were laughing and little limbs were all over the place in the covers. They tried to scamper away until Draco dragged them back into our arms by their little legs. They giggled and said their sorrys as we hugged them and began showering each with kisses and silly little sayings.

While we were finished our little games and finally all caught our breath, the baby monitor began ringing telling us Cassie was awake and demanding attention.

As I brought Cassie into our bedroom, the kids were on our bed watching television and Draco was coming out of the bathroom cleaned and ready for the day.

He came over to me and took Cassie "Hermione you need to get dressed…it's almost noon, don't want to keep _them_ waiting." Draco stated; his voice tainted with sarcasm.

I knew he was just being moody, because sometimes he just didn't like always having to go to the burrow on Sundays. Even though Ron and I had gotten over our childish crush during sixth year, Draco still is overly protective of me and can get quite jealous when I am around any male. So I always remind him in little ways that it will always be just him and I. He is the only man I will ever love and want. Though, a bit of shagging never fails to persuade him. So as I began to get ready for the day, Draco got the kids dressed and fed.

As I came down the stairs by 1:30 in the afternoon, Draco was just putting Cassi's jacket on, while Ares and Atty were all ready and running around the foyer playing tag. I smiled looking at my family, and still thinking how blessed I was. As if he felt my presence, Draco looked up at me while holding Cassi and gave me a bright smile.

"Well there's mommy!" Draco playfully exclaimed while looking at his kids. I'm sure they all complained at how long I had taken to get ready. I got my cloak on and we all made our way to the fireplace. I smiled at my husband as I grabbed Atty and Ares' hands.

"By the way Dray, I'm pregnant." I slyly told him with a smile. As he held the floo powder he looked at me with a massive grin:

"Ginny's gonna be pissed!" He laughed as the green flames enveloped us to take us to the burrow.

Good? Should I keep going? Please let me know, all reviews are welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Burrow

As we landed in the Weasley's fireplace, Atty and Ares released my hands and ran into the house, not even realizing my announcement. I turned to Draco, and before I could say anything, he swooped down to give me a loving kiss. Then Cassie giggled, bringing us into our surroundings. "When did you find out, I mean this is amazing, I'm excited but we just had Cassie, I thought you wanted to wait?" He eagerly whispered, not wanting to alert the house that we were here.

As I looked at him and happily retorted "I just found out this morning when you were getting the kids ready. I felt something was off, and I figured that it was a possibility. And well my suspicions were correct. So are you sure you're happy? As you're right, we just had Cassie." I took Cassie from him to cradle her in my arms. I was anxious that he wasn't happy about this unexpected pregnancy.

"Mya, are you kidding me? Heavens to Merlin, of course I'm happy. I'm ecstatic! You know I wanted a big family. And to add a fourth child sounds good to me. I just want to make sure your body can handle it." He lovingly stated.

"Of course I can handle it. It's child birth, not fighting off the Dark Lord!" I retorted while laughing at his worries. He then gave me a huge smile and gave me another heart-stopping kiss. At that moment Harry came in the living room.

"Is everything alright in here, the kids came running into the kitchen like 10 minutes ago…Oi! We just gave you two days to eat each others' faces off. Lets go, Ron is about to devour all the food, if we don't hurry." He stated flabbergasted, trying to be annoyed at our snogging, but it was useless knowing it was a funny situation. Then he came over to shove Draco away so he could give me a hug, and take Cassie. "Yes I know Cassie, they are being gross! So let's go and see Aunt Ginny!" He playfully talked to the babbling baby.

I blushed at Harry's words and laughed knowing that he just pissed Draco off by shoving him and taking his baby. Draco then stared at me.

"Before you say it; it's Harry get over it. And I think we should finish talking about our new addition when we get home. I don't wanna tell everyone until I have gone to the healers." I stated while taking his hands to walk into the kitchen.

"Okay love, I agree. Buuutttt why _dooo youuu always let_ Harry get away with his damn pushiness. "I'm Harry Potter-I am the greatest-I own the bloody world and better than everyone else" Merlin! and then he just takes Cassie, like she is his bloody kid and not to mention _that_ hug. You know he was trying to cop a field. Oooh I'm tellin Red!" He stated childishly, stopping his feet for emphasis. I looked at him and chuckled as he began to pout.

"Hello dearies! Come in, come in you, are the last to arrive. We almost had to tie Ronald down so he wouldn't consume everything." Molly laughed while hugging Draco and me. Draco immediately calmed down after seeing Molly. The two had become extremely close after taking our side during the war, and she had become like a second mother to him. She always seems to make his demeanor lighten when she was around.

As we began to sit, Draco and I scanned for our children; Ginny was holding a giggling Cassie, trying to get her to eat her mashed potatoes and oatmeal; Ares was sitting next to Ron and listening to his Quidditch stories; then we saw little Atty laughing with Rose at George and Fred making funny faces. Draco squeezed my hand, assuring us both that our kids were fine, and that we could enjoy the meal with free hands.

After dinner, Molly, along with all the wives cleaned up the kitchen, while the boys took the kids outside to play and act like children themselves. As I was wiping off the table, Ginny began telling us all how her healer appointment went yesterday. We all just listened and gave our inputs on the new baby items, names and various other plans that would take place over the next 9 months. Fleur, who had just had her second child 5 months prior, told Ginny about the new baby bassinets that would follow the mother around the house magically, giving you the freedom to do other things, and still keep the child in constant watch. I jumped in telling Ginny that it was fascinating what new things wizards and witches were coming up with now-a-days, explaining how muggles could only dream about such things; like the magic baby-monitors I had set in the kids' rooms.

As we finished chatting about babies and family life, we all realized it was 8 at night, and that unfortunately with the wails coming from the other room, there were many little ones in need of sleep. Fred and George with there respectable wives and children left first. Then followed the Potter clan, but not before Ginny and I planned a lunch date for the next day. Charlie was unfortunately never was here, except for holidays and birthdays. So then Percy and his family retired, leaving Bill, Fleur, their kids, Draco and I, and Ron. Molly and Arthur were getting some more tea while Draco, Ron and Bill were still entertaining the rest of the kids.

Fleur and I were talking about our figures after giving birth to Cassie and her daughter Dominique, when Atty came running into the kitchen and jumped into my arms, weeping "Mummy, mummy! Uncle Ron was telling us the most horrid story. He, He said (choking little sobs) that there, there were Vampires and they will come and suck my blood if, if if, im not a good girl. And mummy aren't I good girl? I didn't do, do anything wrong, did I. Mummy I'm so, so sorry if I did." Atty cried to me in my arms. I just rocked her trying to sooth her with comforting words, while I tried not to cry when my baby was so distraught.

"Oh my baby, Uncle Ron is just being a big git! Do not listen to his foolishness. You know there are vampires, remember we read about them a few months ago, but they will not come and drink your blood, even if you did do something bad. I promise, Mummy would never let anything bad happen." As I was still trying to comfort her, she was still shaking the last bit of tears. I looked as I was about to explode and glanced over at Fleur who watched the scene in sympathy and then humor, knowing what I was going, or better yet Draco was going to do to Ron. "Baby, why don't you sit with Auntie Fleur and Granny Molly will get you a cookie." I questioned her giving her a kiss on the cheek, while handing her into Fleur's open arms. She smiled at me, knowing that Ron was screwed. Molly glanced over to me and nodded, hating how Ron was the only one of her children that turned out to be a right git sometimes.

As I began walking into the living room, I heard the commotion already.

"You bastard! How dare you say such things to my daughter? I at least thought you had some sense. I mean I know you have no goals of a family, with you sleeping around, and having more ways that one with that "small" broom of yours, but you have no right, Merlin! no right to tell my children or any other child such scary things at their ages. I mean why don't you just start telling Rose about Voldemort and how her Daddy almost died!" Draco all but screamed in Ron's goaded face. I knew after that comment it was time to intervene.

I walked over and noticed Bill on the couch with Ares and Victoire, all watching in amusement as my husband and the idiot battled it out. "Ronald Bilius Weasley!!" I directed in low menacing tone, making anyone, even the slytherins, shake in their shoes. "Bill, would you be a dear please take the children into the kitchen for some dessert? we won't be long." I sweetly questioned.

I watched him nod, but frowned, knowing he wanted to watch his youngest brother get beat up. "All right you lot, let's go and get some cookies! I think Auntie Fleur might have eaten them all!" He tried to brighten the tension in the room. "Hey I heard that!" Fleur shouted from the kitchen. "Oops" The kids giggled as they grabbed Bill's hands and exited the room. I then put a silencing spell on the room. We didn't need the children to hear the things that were going to come out of my mouth. I finished the spell and slowly turned my head to Ron. Draco was silently seething during the past five minutes since I had entered the room.

Ron began chuckling and looking at Draco and me, "I don't know what you guys are getting so bloody pissed about. She's smart; she knows that I am just kidding. I mean come on. It's only a bit of fun." He stated smugly. I just launched at him.

"Ronald, I am going to KILL YOU!" AHHH!!!" I yelled, with my fists fighting in air, I realized I was being held back by two strong arms. I turned around to face my smirking husband. "Draco put me down this instant! I am going to give him what he deserves; I don't need a jinx to set him straight." I screeched.

"Love, you do the yelling, I will do the fighting, and I don't need you in Azkaban. The kids need you too much." Draco calmly said while setting me down, suspecting that if given the chance, I would've probably killed the ass.

I took a breath, counted to ten, then glared at Ron, "Look Weasley, after tonight, you obviously have no proper topics to discuss or tell any child, let alone ours. I do not want you talking to my babies, EVER, EVER again, without Draco's or my permission. You should feel terrible, after what you did to Atty. She is scared to death. I don't care if you are talking to a baby genius, we all have fears. Remember the spiders Ron? (Ron's eyes bulged and his smug looked turned to terror) Yes, you know shit like that scares you! Everyone is afraid of something Ronald, but when it comes to children, their imaginations run wild, and don't know how to tell the difference from fantasy or fiction. So if I were you I wouldn't say anything negative, frightening or fictional around our children. You may still talk to Ares about Quidditch, but that's about it! Do I make myself clear Ronald?" I questioned almost shaking in pure anger. Draco was smirking behind me, knowing that Ron was more afraid of me than Draco's fist. Ron looked at both of us dumbfounded. His mouth was open. "Oh, close your mouth Ronald, your impersonation of a fish is quite terrible."

"I'm sorry Mione. I really am. I didn't know it would affect them that much. I thought it was funny. I just wasn't thinking." He stated sadly, gazing at his shoes.

"Damn right you weren't bloody thinking! If you ever pull this kind of rubbish again Weasley, I will not be afraid to sick more than just Mione on you." Draco furiously whispered into Ron's face.

I looked at the boys and knew we were finished. "Alright love, enough. I think he understands. Let's just get the kids and go home. It's late and I think we are all just a bit too tired." I stated while reaching for his hand. He gave Ron another once over and grabbed my hand. I diminished the silencing spell, and as we were leaving the room, Ron muttered something incoherent. All of a sudden, my hand was empty and I turned around to see Ron on the ground with Draco standing above him. "Draco, what did you do?" I questioned, trying not to get mad at him. I knew Ron was in the wrong, but I hated when Draco got too physical.

"I'm sorry Mya, I just can't stand when he mumbles crap and tries to get the last word in, especially when he is all smug and thinks he didn't do anything wrong! Merlin it's like he's brain dead!" Draco began to state, while attempting to calm down. "But Merlin that felt good, he's definitely going to have a nasty bruise tomorrow. I looked down at Ron and told Draco to go and get the kids and take them home.

I then stared at Ron who was mumbling something about hating Draco and bloody spiders. I smirked, thinking that he definitely deserved Draco's fist in his face. So I just levitated him to the couch, and would inform Molly and Arthur of their unconscious son. I knew they wouldn't be too surprised.

As I appeared in our fireplace, I dusted myself off and headed upstairs. I checked on Atty and Ares who were sound asleep in their beds. I kissed them each on their foreheads, and smiled as I shut their doors. I then walked into Cassie's room and Draco was just changing her into her nightgown. With his backed turned to me, I silently went up behind him and before I could grab his waist, he started to talk.

"Yes sweetie, mummy will be home soon. She had to give that nasty old weasel a talking too. I know, he is soo mean. The old git, he scared your poor sister. I have to admit; I even started to get used to him too, but don't tell your mum that. But of course the jerk has to pull this and here we are back at square one. I just don't like to see you guys or you mum upset. I would do anything for you guys. I love you so much. You know that Cassie? He lovingly questioned the baby. She smiled back and cooed to him. And he just chuckled. "I thought you did. Alright my little one lets sit and sing something." He turned and smirked. "Enjoy the show, love? You know that it is very wrong to eve's-drop on people's conversations don't you? He chuckled, while seeing my shocked expression on my face.

"I, I wasn't, I mean I just got home, and I kissed the rest of the kids goodnight, and well Cassie was my last stop. I didn't know, that, well sorry. Don't give me that look. Just let me kiss Cassie, and then I will leave you two, so you can expose more of your deepest secrets to her." I stated exasperated and a little embarrassed. I looked at him listening to me and trying not to laugh. He knew just how to get a rise out of me. Cassie just stared at us both and then clapped her hands and smiled, as if we were acting out a show for her. I smiled. "Alright darling, the day is done, it's time for bed, Goddess bless your sleepy head. I love you so much. Dream sweet" I whispered as I kissed her head and looked up at Draco. He smiled and I left to wait for him in our room.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N** Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I am going to keep writing these little drabbles if you want me too. I love the reviews; please keep 'em coming! 3


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Discussion and Reassurance**

A/N- Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Let me know how these drabbles are progressing. If you still want me to continue, just let me know with more reviews please! 3

____________________________________________________________________________

I sat there waiting for Draco on our bed. I dimmed the lights, and was wearing one of his t-shirts and lacy boy-shorts. I began to think about all that had happened that day. I still couldn't believe that I might be pregnant. The thought had kept haunting me. It's not that I don't want more children, and I know Draco does, but Cassie is still in diapers and I just want to give my attention to her until she at least is finished potty-training. Well I guess I will know for sure when I see the healer this week. I chuckled at Draco's statement before we left the house: "Ginny is going to be pissed!" Damn right she will be, but for only a second, and then she will squeal knowing we can go through the experience together. I just find it funny how Fleur and I had almost simultaneous pregnancies, and now Ginny and I might. I laughed out loud thinking how much sex we are all having. Well I _know_ the boys aren't complaining. I smirked at that last though. I was suddenly taken out of my thoughts when the door opened.

"Alright wifey, what are you smirking about. Knowing you it's something naughty." Draco slyly questioned with a smirk as he walked in. I jumped at the sudden sound of his voice in the quiet room. "Though if it is said thought, I demand to hear it!" He chuckled at my shocked expression, while taking off his shirt.

"Well if you must know I was thinking about a lot of things, sex being one of them, but reproduction being the main topic." I stated smugly, knowing that I was the only one who could make sex sound so technical and meant to be read not preformed.

"Oh I see, well Mya, I know what you were thinking, and I was thinking about similar topics. I actually couldn't wait to talk to you." He lovingly stated, as I watched him come from his closet dressed in only green boxers. I stared at his chest, still being turned on after 8 years of marriage and three kids. He smirked taking notice of me oogiling his body. "Love, lets talk about these things first, so we can both have clear minds to focus on the task of me removing my shirt from your delicious body." He laughed while climbing up my body, to finally rest his head below my tummy. I looked down at him and let out a sigh. He immediately began to rub his hands up and down my sides, to calm me. He knew that everything that happened, really stressed me out; especially the crap Ron pulled. "Alright, go ahead." He said while placing a loving kiss on my stomach, and settling in to listen.

I giggled while looking down at him, and then I took a large breath. "Are you sure you are happy about this baby? I mean I don't even know if it is for sure. But I don't think I am ready just yet. I really want to focus all of my attention on Cassie, at least till she is out of diapers. I mean she can't even walk yet. I don't want to have a huge belly while attempting to watch her every movement while learning to walk. I mean we both know what trouble Ares caused when he began to walk; he got into everything! But of course, I do want more children, you know I love being pregnant. I am just scared. I am terrified of the whole thing actually. And we barely get enough time as it is alone together; between work, the kids, family. But whatever happens, it is meant to be. More babies means more joy, right?" I said in a rush, tears beginning to form. I felt him begin to kiss up my body. I looked up, noticing his eyes were looking straight into mine.

"Mya, Mya, Mya, there is nothing to worry about. I promise. You're right, whatever happens or doesn't happen, is meant to. Listen, we both discussed we want more children, but at the right time. From now on we will just be extra careful on birth control. I just want what is best for you and our children. But whatever you go through, I will be here every step of the way. I will always be there to hold your hand, kiss the tears away, and be your personal punching bag-just in case you need to let off steam-which we both know is necessary.( he chuckled while taking my face in his hands) No matter what darling, you will make it through anything. You always fight to win, you always choose the path that is the most challenging, that is why you agreed to marry me. And of course I married you because of that Gryffindor courage. I love you. Everything will be okay. This is why I am going to come to the healer with you immediately in the morning. Then you can go to lunch with Ginny. Okay?" He questioned while rubbing away my tears with his thumbs.

"Okay Dray. (I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in) So let's not think about it till we are in the healer's office tomorrow. Let's just enjoy tonight together. There were just too many crazy things happening today! I am just being silly. Well, of course there was Ron. I mean what the hell!" I almost yelled while gently pushing Draco off me to wave my hands, to emphasize my anger. All of the worry of babies, immediately off my mind. He looked at me and just smirked, he was just waiting to hear me rant. "I mean, poor Atty. Did you see her. She was so scared; I'm surprised she could even get to sleep tonight. My poor baby. Ugh, why does Ron have to be such an ass?" I heatedly inquired Draco, looking for an answer.

"Love, its Ron, what do you expect? The guy's a dick." He chuckled, while attempting to pull me back into his arms. He gave me a smirk, and I pouted. "How bout this- Let us forget the bloody bloke for tonight. The kids are sleeping soundly, Atty obviously was able to relax; which means we deserve to relax." He huskily whispered, while waggling his eyebrows at me.

I laughed and playfully swatted his arm. "You always do know how to make me smile and calm me down. Gods I love you." I said with a dreamy smile and looked into his eyes. "So what do you have in mind of how to 'relax'?" I questioned, while mimicking his waggling eyebrows. He responded with a sexy smirk.

"Let's see Mrs. Malfoy, it involves both of us naked and making you scream out all of your frustrations!" He seductively stated while planting kisses on my neck and collarbone between each word. With a flick of his hand the door was locked and a silencing spell cast. I whimpered at his ministrations. "Mya, I love you. I'll love you till the day I die. Tell me you're mine." He huskily demanded while taking off my shirt and knickers.

"I'm yours...I'm yours…always and always! I moaned while rubbing myself against him, trying to create as much friction as possible. He got in between my thighs, and I removed his boxers with my feet, till he shimmed out of them. We laid there panting just looking each other in the eyes. "Dray please…I need you inside me. I need you too much, it hurts." I cried in desire.

He began to just move his hips, rubbing the tip of his erection at the apex of my thighs. I was dripping with excitement. "All in good time love. I want this to last tonight." He whispered in my ear, while giving me butterfly kisses down my jaw and then when he got to my lips, he hovered. I looked directly into his stormy grey eyes as he passionately impaled me. As he entered me, he softened my gasp with his luscious lips. I began to close my eyes, as he slowly retreated and vigorously pushed back into my awaiting pussy. "Mya, look at me, open your eyes." He softly demanded while thrusting into me. My hips began to meet his. I wanted to go faster, harder.

As I opened my eyes I began to pant and scream "Faster baby, faster please…"

"No darling, I want it to last, feel it? Do you feel my passion for you? I adore that you can take all of me. I love how I am able to fill you to the max. You're mine. No one else will ever be able to make you feel the way I do. Tell me Mya." He hoarsely panted. His thrusts began to slow even more, waiting for me to respond. My mind was hazy and so overwhelmed by ecstasy and love. I tried to find my voice between my moans and his tantalizing movements.

"Yes…yes…I love it. I feel, feel so, so deliciously full! No one else, all mine, you're the only one that can make me like, fuck, like this. You're the only one who I will ever want or love. I'm all yours! Draco, please I need to cum. I want it, make me scream. Godss!" I yelled, while grinding against him, still trying to get friction. I began to squirm under his intense gaze.

"If that's what you want love…of course I'll give you what you need." He lovingly said then gave me a heart-stopping kiss, as he began to speed up his thrusts. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him in deeper and dug my nails into his back to get him as close to me as possible. The smell of sex started to fill the air. I began to sweat and felt him tense as he lifted me up by my ass. His thrusts began to get faster and harder. I felt my stomach tighten and I whimpered.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum!" I panted while putting one hand behind me to hold me up as his movements became erratic.

"Hold on, I want to cum together, I'm almost there…" He growled while I watched the beads of sweat drip down his face, and his eyes glaze over in full blown lust. After a few more hard thrusts, I couldn't hold it anymore.

"YESSS, yess Dray! Dray! GOdds" I screamed as I climaxed and bit his shoulder to contain my high-pitched cry.

"Mya, Mya! FuCK!!" Draco growled at me, while thrusting a few more times to keep our orgasms last. He smiled and captured my lips in an enthusiastic kiss, while laying me down back on the bed. He released my lips and pulled out of me. I gasped at the loss of contact with my adoring husband. As we both panted and tried to regain our normal breath, we basked in our afterglow of lovemaking. I really do love this man.

"Mya, sweetheart? Are you alright?" He asked me while rubbing my arm. I didn't even know I had been staring at the ceiling since we finished. I was brought out of my daze and turned on my side to look at him, and I smiled.

"Yes, love, I am more than alright. I'm perfect. Thank you. Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for worshiping me and making me feel like I'm the only woman in the world. I don't know what I would do without you. Merlin! that was what I needed to relieve this day though!" I giggled while lightly kissing him. He smiled right back.

"Well Mya, that's why I am here, I love to take care of you and our family. You are my world and I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered while kissing my forehead. He pulled me to his side, and draped an arm protectively over me. "Now woman, go to sleep, we have a busy morning tomorrow." He playfully demanded, knowing sleep was quickly consuming both of us.

I turned my head back to give him one more kiss, and his lips met mine halfway, as if he had read my mind. I was content. I could take on whatever happened tomorrow, knowing Draco would always be with me.

"WAIT! FUCK-Draco we didn't use protection. Oh NO! We said we were going to be careful. Merlin!" I began to cry, feeling stupid. I felt Draco calmly get up, as if nothing was wrong.

"Baby, what has gotten into this weekend? You keep forgetting that you are a witch. Here, hold still, love." He lovingly whispered as he got his wand and sat beside me. He pointed his wand over my bare stomach. I looked down at the wand, then back at him. I heard him say the birth control incantation. I felt completely stupid, but relieved. "There all done: nothing to worry about Mya. Come here, lay down. Breathe and relax. Sweet dreams darling."

I smiled in his arms, feeling really dumb at my reaction to this whole day. Why is it that he has become this sensible, controlled person, when back in school, he would just be moody and mean. Now I am just moody. Merlin, what is wrong with me? I thought to myself as Draco tightened his grip on my body.

"Nothing is wrong with you Granger. You are perfect. You are just too stressed and worried, which is okay. And yes, don't you like the new me? I can always go back to being an ass, but I don't think the children would like that." He questioned while kissing my neck. I laid there in his arms and smirked, knowing that he just used Legilimency on me. Sneaky Slytherin. "Now please Mya go to sleep, you need to; otherwise you will be even more upset in the morning." He pleaded with me as he traced patterns on my side with his soft hands.

"I'm sorry Dray. It's alright. Thank you. I love you." I whispered finally drifting to sleep. Both our bodies finally relaxed.

"I love you too Mya."

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N – Soo what did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, plots or stories! **

**A/N- Sorry it has taken me so long to update! Thank you all for the reviews! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

**Chapter 10: The Healer's Office and Sex Talks **

I finally awoke around 8 in the morning. I rolled over to notice the bed was empty.

"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?" Draco cheerfully inquired while coming out of the bathroom in a towel and a toothbrush in his hand. I smiled at him as I began to sit up.

"Good morning. To be honest, I sleep like a baby. I guess you really wore me out." I chuckled as he smirked. I yawned and stretched my arms, realizing one: I was naked and two: that we were to meet with the healer in three hours. I groaned and dropped my head back on the pillow.

"Hermione, you need to get up! The kids will be up soon, and I owled my mother. She said she would watch them for the afternoon while we go out. And before you say it, she just thinks I need to go to work and you are meeting Ginny." He stated while walking over to me. I sighed and turned over so my back was facing him. "Baby, sweetie, come on, it is not that bad. I don't know why you are so worried. Come on, do you want me to brush your teeth right here? Cus I have the tools." He tried to move my body and bring his toothbrush to my face. I giggled and smacked his hand away as I turned to look at him.

"EWWW! Draco, that's just gross. That cleans your teeth; it has your germs on it!" I said while sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed, trying to act hurt.

"Love I do believe, that you have your tongue in my mouth all the time. So really, you are always exposed to my germs." He declared as he kissed my forehead and got up to go back to the bathroom. "Get up! Or I will make you get out of bed." He mischievously demanded. I smirked, knowing that he probably would. But I figured maybe if I just magically glued myself to the bed, he couldn't get me. 'Ahah!' I thought as I went for my wand. But before I could reach it on my bedside table, I felt two arms reach around my waist. 'Damn!'

I shrieked as Draco hiked me over his shoulder. "Draco Malfoy, put me down right now! I want to stay in bed. I don't want to go! Merlin!" I yelled while punching his muscular back. He laughed while carrying me to the bathroom. Then the git smacked my bum.

"Hermione Malfoy! I am shocked at your childish behavior! We need to go; mother will be here in about 2 hours." He playfully established, while setting me on the bathroom counter. I glared at him and put my arms over my breasts, realizing I was still naked. How the hell does he keep getting me in these situations? I questioned to myself as he gave me the elevator eyes and smirked.

"Yeah you keep looking Malfoy, cus after that bloody stunt; you won't be seeing this body for awhile!" I smugly confirmed, while jumping off the counter getting into the shower. Before I made it, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest. I gave him a fierce look. He smiled.

"I didn't get my good morning kiss, Mya." He huskily proclaimed as he leaned down to kiss me. As his lips met mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned. He licked and nibbled at my bottom lip, and before I knew it he pulled back slightly. "There that will get us off to a good start. Better?" He whispered.

I leaned in to rest my head on his chest, all my anger and worry gone. I nodded and kissed his chest and he gently rubbed my back. He let me go, and I moved into the shower to prepare myself for the day.

An hour and a half later, Draco and I were ready, and we then proceeded to get the kids up and dressed. Ares and Atty were excited to see their Grandmama Cissy and Cassie was bouncy and happy. As Narcissa arrived, Draco and I bid our goodbyes and knew the kids wouldn't notice our absence. Draco held my hand tightly and we flooed to the healer's office.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Malfoy, and I have an appointment with Healer Tripoli at 11:00." I nervously told to the receptionist.

"Ah yes, Good morning Mrs. Malfoy. Healer Tripoli will be with you shortly. Please follow Nurse Hegins to the exam room." She directed. I nodded and grabbed Draco's hand as we followed the nurse.

I was soon in a hospital gown and sitting on the examination table. I had an anxious look on my face, and was biting my lip. Draco stood next to me and rubbed my back while whispering soothing words in my ear. The door opened and the Healer walked in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Long time no see, huh? What are we looking at this morning?" She warmly questioned while washing her hands and putting on rubber gloves.

I looked at Draco and I began to speak. "Well I think I might be pregnant. Draco and I have not been using any type of protection, and I just had a feeling. I did a muggle test, but it was unreadable. So we wanted a conformation if I am or not pregnant." I rushed out trying to be calm. Healer Tripoli smiled at me, while getting her wand.

"Relax Hermione. I know what you are thinking. You just had Cassie. It's alright to be fearful of another pregnancy so quickly after your last. But I assure you that we have these occurrences all the time. Many witches come in thinking they are pregnant again, shortly after a pregnancy; but their bodies might just be going through some other things. You might be stressed or overworked. Sometimes though, your body could just be over stimulated. How often are you having sex?" She questioned while looking at us both, trying to relieve my worries.

We both laughed. Draco began, "See, I told her the same thing; that there was nothing to worry about. If she is or isn't pregnant, she could do it. But as for the sex department, well she is constantly satisfied." He proudly declared, ending with a smirk. I elbowed him in the ribs and scowled at him. The healer giggled.

"Yes, I figured. Hermione, having a healthy sex life, is essential in any relationship. Especially after three children; it shows you both still hold a strong, even magical bond with each other. Which is fantastic! Now, let's do the test shall we. Hermione, please lay back." She insisted. I laid down, while Draco tried to hold his laugh at my response to my healer's declaration.

"Now, just breathe and relax. You won't feel a thing." Healer Tripoli softly requested. I took a deep breath and squeezed Draco's hand. After a few moments, the wand turned red. I looked up at the healer. "Nope, Hermione, you are not pregnant. I assume this is good news for now. And I concur. Your body definitely still needs time to mend after your last pregnancy. Don't worry. And as the look of it though, your body is bouncing back beautifully. If you would like to get pregnant again, I would say you would be perfectly healed in a year or so. Till then, if you don't want to get pregnant, just be careful with birth control." The healer stated and smiled. I let out the long breath I had held. I then began to realize that tears were falling. The healer looked down at me with sympathy, then whispered: "I will give you both some privacy. You may get changed and come to the front desk, when you're ready." Draco nodded.

"Oh Mya, everything is fine. It's not meant to be right now. Even the healer agreed. She said you just had the feeling, because your body was over stimulated, and I guess that's partially my fault." He whispered and smiled, while wiping my tears away with his thumbs. He then began to give me butterfly kisses all over my face, and then placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I shook my head to release all of my sadness and worries.

I took a large breath and exhaled. "I know Dray. It is just overwhelming. I mean being pregnant is such an unbelievable experience. To be able to grow and carry a living human being in your stomach is natural magic. It's amazing. I guess the situation is just bitter-sweet. At least now, I get to give Cassie the attention she needs and deserves as she begins to become a toddler. I mean that is just a crazy, messy, but wonderful time. And I agree in the next year or two we shall try to have another baby; because I do want another one." I finally finished as I looked into his eyes. He smiled understanding.

"Yes, love I agree with you there. Till then, we shall enjoy the alone time we get. (He wiggled his eyebrows, trying to ease the mood) And plus Cassie does need you too much. So we shall go on, and just say that we learned from this little experience to use more protection and enjoy the rest of the kids individually and together. But when we are completely ready, and your body is ready, I want more kids like you do. So no more tears or worries. Be happy. You are going to go see Ginny too!" He confirmed. (I laughed, loving how he could brighten my mood) You will talk about how good I am in bed right? I mean I bet I am way better than Potter." He proudly stated. I busted up laughing. The man was so competitive with Harry. Men's egos-Gag me. I rolled my eyes at his pout.

I was finished changing and my spirit was back to normal, and I had a gleeful smile on my face as we thanked the healer and left the office. Draco took me to the café I was meeting Ginny at. The whole time, he held me close and whispered how much he loved me and how beautiful I looked. I giggled at his affection. I saw Ginny waiting for me in the window. Draco captured my lips in a heart-stopping kiss. "Alright Mya, I will see you when I get home from work. You and Ginny have fun. Don't be too naughty." He stated and winked.

"Oh and I told your mother she could stay for dinner. Oh, don't you worry-Ginny and I will be as naughty as we want. Maybe we will even get the waiter to join in on our sex talks." I smugly declared with a smile. He smirked as he began to walk away.

"You better not! Love you!" He yelled with a smile.

"Love you too Dray!" I shouted back and made my way into the café to have a long awaited lunch with my best friend.

"Mione! Finally. I thought you might be ditching me. It took forever to get the kids to stay with Mum. They just seemed to be in a mood. I think it's the pregnancy. Anyway! DETAILS! DETAILS WOMAN!" Ginny demanded with an exasperated laugh. I just chuckled at her. She smiled with anticipation. This is how we had been since school. We were each other's best friends, and we had told one another everything. Anniversaries, birthdays, stories, romantic outings, sex, and beyond were always up for discussion. And this specific lunch would definitely be about sex, lots and lots of sex. I smirked.

"Alright Ginny! But first…is everything else okay? And let's order too, because I am starving. Draco was a pain this morning and ate the last bagel! Damn him!" I stated getting a little heated at my last sentence. He knows I always like a bagel for breakfast.

'Oh, stop trying to change the subject, and I already ordered for us. I know what you like. And the kids and Harry are all fine, you just saw them yesterday! (I looked at her embarrassed about forgetting the day before, because of this morning's appointment.) The baby is still fine, growing away in my tummy. SOoo give me all the dirty details. Was it good? What did he get you? I can't believe we waited this long to talk about this." She eagerly asked me, anticipation growing within her with each passing second. I again laughed at her actions.

"Okay, well as you know I sent the kids with you on Friday. He came home and barged in on me finishing his book. I went to tease him about fixing dinner, and he read the damn book, without me even giving it to him. Big Git! So when I found him out, he was so very sweet. He said he adored it, and began ravishing me. I of course kept playing tease, and he just ended up forcefully taking me right there in the kitchen. (At this point I looked as if I was about to have an orgasm! Ginny was just lit up with excitement.) The sex was mind-blowing, and to be honest, it was different. We felt like we reached a new peek, which had completely made us bond and orgasm, as if we had been holding it in for centuries. It was bloody amazing! Then he carried me up to our bedroom, where we proceeded to fuck, in the bathtub, and then numerous more times in bed. God it was earth-shattering. Draco's emotions and lust-filled power over me, is well, I am a slave to the man. He is truly a sex god! So we loved each other all night and morning by the way. He woke me up and demanded sex. So he again, pushed me in the shower and had me trapped between him and the tiled wall; another orgasm later, we were "taking care of each other's 'bruises, and scratches' then met up with you and Harry. Oh and look! (I held out my hand to show off my new ring.)

"Oh MY MERLIN! Girl I am jealous. Harry is wonderful, but he never likes to do the rough stuff. I would _love_ for Harry to take me in the kitchen and pound into me until I screamed bloody murder. But I love him all the same. And that ring is gorgeous, he is such a romantic. It is still hilarious, how much he has changed since school. Ah and by the way good job last night with my git of a brother! I am so sorry for that" She stated with a sincere apology. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Ginny there is no need to apologize. Draco and I took care of him and told him the rules of being around our kids. I am telling you though; Draco really said some stuff that I think definitely got through to him. But I think the punch was a little over the top." I commented with a chuckle. Ginny began to laugh, knowing damn well he deserved what he got. Molly had told her and Harry about the disruption and Harry had apparently had a full out war with Ron this morning at work.

So the rest of the afternoon, we ate and talked more about the baby, kids, husbands, friends and sex of course. In the end I was afraid to tell Ginny about the false pregnancy, but needed a female to express my feelings to. She was finishing her chicken Caesar salad when I spoke up.

"Ginny, I have to tell you something. (She looked up a little taken back, afraid of sad news) The past few days, I had felt like something was off. I had concluded that I was pregnant. I had taken two muggle pregnancy tests yesterday morning, and both ended up being unreadable. So I told Draco right before we left, that I might be pregnant. He was excited, but worried as I was; because I had just had Cassie. We went to the healer today, and well I was wrong. I am not pregnant. And Gin, I just thought, I don't know what to feel. I was scared, happy and devastated all at the same time. What is wrong with me?" I inquired while tears began to form in my eyes.

Ginny looked shocked and empathetic, knowing just how it felt. She had had two miscarriages before they finally conceived their first child. Ginny was immediately at my side. "Oh Mione, hun. It is alright. Don't worry. It is perfectly normal to feel all of those things. You know that. Woman's hormones go crazy, when it come to pregnancies; I mean look at the discussion about babies that lasted how many hours yesterday? It's not like you can't still get pregnant right? I mean the healer said you were healthy?" She hesitantly questioned, while rubbing my back.

I sniffled then replied, "Yes, she said I would be fine in about another year, to start to try again to conceive. She said I was perfectly healthy for just having Cassie. She also agreed that I need to focus on the rest of the kids for now. She was kind of pleased as was I that I was not pregnant. Does that make me a bad person?" I began to choke on my tears. Ginny embraced me in a full hug. She quietly cooed and shushed me, to tell me its okay.

"Mione, of course it does not make you a bad person. You are the smartest, sweetest, kindest, loving person I know. And you are a fabulous mother, who would do anything for her children. Not being pregnant just means that it is not the right time. It is not meant to be. Like the healer said, you need to focus on Cassie. She is only eight months old. She needs her mummy to teach her still to walk, talk and be independent, before you start to waddle around, not being able to see your feet, let alone a crawling toddler. Don't worry, I am here for you, and it sounds like Draco agrees. And I know he loves you and the kids more than anything. We all love you and are here for you. I am glad you told me. You should never keep these kinds of emotions inside. Remember you were there for me in the beginning, when I was trying to get pregnant? That is what we do for each other. Okay? It alright, now stop your crying! We are here to be naughty and talk about boys and sex, not cry over things we can't control." She playfully demanded with a giggle, knowing how to make me smile. I looked up and saw her big smile and motherly glow. I had an amazing friend. I sobered up, and realized she and Draco were right. Everything was going to be fine.

I laughed at her tone of seriousness when talking about sex. Our sex lives were very important to each of us. I laughed and swatted her in the arm. "Guinevere! Such impure thoughts, sex and boys! You are a married woman!" I jokingly scolded her.

She pouted, and then giggled. "Oh hush Hermione; you love our lunches and gossip!" She retorted, as she began to eat her brownie dessert.

I smiled. "Yes, yes I do. Thank you again. I don't know what I would do without such a fantastic friend!" She looked up from her tantalizing dessert, as I dug into mine.

"Yes that I am!" She proudly declared, with a huge grin.

A/N- So what did you think? Good, Bad? Review please


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I had major writers block, and I had to fill in some stuff to clear up the last chapter, to be able to continue the rest. So I hope you like it. **

**As usual I do not own anything. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 11: Grandmama Cissy and Atty's Gift**

I had returned home around 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Draco would be home soon and I couldn't wait to tell him how much better I was feeling. I apparated to the front step, and the minute I walked in I was greeted by a laughing Ares and Atty. Their heads immediately saw me and joyously ran up to me.

"Mama, Mama, we missed you!!! Where were you? …Grandmama wouldn't tell us. Tell us…pwease." Ares ecstatically interrogated me while holding onto me as I attempted to walk into the foyer.

I laughed as I bent down to give both of them a hug and kiss. I looked up as Cissy came in holding Cassie. They both seemed please to see me as well. I swear it is like I was gone for months.

"Well hello dear, did you have a nice time?" Cissy politely inquired while trying to get the kids off of me to allow me to fully get settled into the house. I barely managed to get my cloak off.

"Go on and play children, mummy and I have to chat, then we will be in to get dinner ready. Shoo now little ones." Cissy lovingly insisted with a laugh and wave of her hand.

The kids immediately pouted, but knew not to object to their grandmother.

I finally managed to make it into the kitchen and put down my purse and cloak on the counter.

"Thanks Cissy, Merlin! they get a little _too_ attached sometimes." I stated with an exasperated giggle. Cissy handed me Cassie while she sat down at the table.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked while kissing Cassie on her forehead. Cissy nodded as I took my wand and levitated two cups, teabags and filled them with boiling water. I levitated the cups onto the table, along with milk and sugar. I got Cassie a bottle and sat down across from Cissy.

"So how was your day? Were they good? Tell me because sometimes they can be little goblins." I queried with hope that my children weren't too destructive. She just gave a chuckle while sipping on her tea.

"Oh dear heavens, Hermione, you act if it is the first time I have watched them. They were angels. Cassie was a bit fussy, getting up from her nap, but the kids and I played with her. We all had a wonderful time. They even managed to teach me that game your parents got them…what was it…rollopoy? no, nopoply? Wait, topopoly?"

"Monopoly?" I finally stated, knowing what she was trying to say. She laughed, trying not to seem too embarrassed. She was still getting used to muggle culture.

"Oh, Yes! That's it. Yes, I am telling you, Atty has definitely inherited your brains. She showed me the banking system, and how intricate the game was. I am telling you, I was quite overwhelmed and confused, but in the end they just had fun laughing at my ignorance. It was all good fun." Cissy excitedly exclaimed with a smile.

She loved her grandchildren. She always told me, that she would do anything for me or them. I started to remember her statement during our engagement: "Thank Bloody Merlin, Draco didn't marry that awful Pansy. You are a much better suit for him." I always chuckled, because Blaise had married Pansy and we still saw the couple frequently.

I happily sighed and rocked Cassie in my arms. "Well, I am very happy you had fun. Yes that game can get very intense when you know how to play. Atty loves it. Thank you again for taking care of them today. Ginny and I needed to have lunch; we had a lot of things to discuss. Did you know she was pregnant again?" I questioned her.

"Oh my, that is lovely. Harry and she make such a beautiful family. Draco is very lucky to have all of you. Speaking of which, what time will Draco be home?" Cissy questioned while making silly faces at Cassie. Yes, the Narcissa Black Malfoy, makes funny faces at a baby. It is amazing what love can do to a person.

"He will actually be home soon. I was thinking for dinner we could do Italian. I found this wonderful recipe with pasta, spinach and tomatoes." I stated as I got up and put Cassie in her highchair.

"That sounds delicious; just tell me what you need help with." As she got up, the kids came bustling into the kitchen.

As I finished getting dinner ready, the kids set the table and Narcissa went to change Cassie. As I put the dish on the table, I heard a pecking at the window and went to investigate. A brown, white freckled owl was perched on the window sill holding a letter and a dozen purple roses. I smiled and took the gift. I went in the kitchen and saw the letter was addressed to Atty. "Atty, sweetie, come into the kitchen please"

She came skipping in the room, humming a silly little tune. "What is it Mum?" She sweetly questioned me while hoping up onto the bar stool.

"Well you got a letter and a gift. Someone sent you these beautiful flowers!" I excitedly stated while handing both to her. She squealed in delight, surprised to be getting a present aside from Christmas, her birthday, or just because today is "special" (Yeah, apparently Draco created that one).

She looked up at me in awe and gently opened the letter; she then began to read aloud:

_My Dearest Niece Atty, _

_ I would like to give you my sincerest apologies for what I said to you yesterday evening. I love you very much, and would never intentionally try to frighten you. I hope you can forgive me. I would like to make it up to you, by taking you anywhere you would like to go, my treat. I hope you like the purple roses; I know it is one of your favorite colors. Hope to hear from you soon, oh and tell your parents I extend my apologies to them as well, and hope for their forgiveness. _

_ Love your Uncle Ronnie_

Atty finished with a smile, knowing that he didn't mean what he did yesterday.

"Oh, mum, how nice of Uncle Ronnie. But do you think I should forgive him. I mean he really scared me mommy, but I do love the roses and he, he said that he would take me anywhere I want to go! Well, mama?" She kindly inquired, her brain battling over what to do. I took in Ron's actions and was surprised at his kindness and sweet gift. Molly and Ginny probably helped and definitely wrote the letter. I know Ron is not that articulate in writing.

"Well, hunny. What have your father and I taught you? (She tapped her finger on her chin, confused because we had taught her many diverse things) We taught you that no one is perfect. Everyone has flaws and make mistakes. We as humans also have no right to judge not matter how someone may affect us, good or bad. But if a person truly asks for forgiveness and stays true to that, then we shall forgive, shouldn't we" I tenderly enlightened. She smiled back at me and nodded her head.

"Yes Mum, I agree! I should accept his sorry. And look at these flowers mama, aren't they pretty?" My daughter gleefully inquired. I nodded my head and took them for her to put them in a vase.

"Alright, go get Ares and Grandmama, Daddy will be home any minute." I declared. She ran out of the room excited to show everyone her letter. I chuckled knowing that she didn't mind forgiving him, because she had already forgotten his error. Even though, Draco and I would still have a hard time.

I went to meet Draco at the fireplace, needing to be embraced and kissed by my husband. As I walked into the room he was just dusting himself off. He looked up at me and we locked eyes. I eagerly ran into his arms. He enveloped me and gave me an enthusiastic kiss. As we pulled apart for air, he began to whisper in my ear.

"Oh, Mya, I haven't stopped thinking about you all day. I have missed you." Draco lovingly said while holding me tighter and kissing along my jaw.

"Dray, you are silly, we have only been apart for like 5 hours. Buut…I have missed you deeply as well. I have lots to tell you. But first let's go and eat, the kids and your mother are waiting." I said while sighing at his attention. He moved his hands up to my arms.

"Alright, love, but one more kiss; to get me through dinner, because tonight, I am not going to be able to let you go." He huskily said. He then took my face in his hands and gently placed his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and it soon became a passionate, heat-filled kiss, until we heard someone clear their throat behind us.

We looked up to see Cissy awkwardly coughing, trying to hide a smirk. (Damn, now I know where Draco gets it.)

Draco smiled and let me go, but he grabbed my hand instead. I blushed, hating being caught in such an intimate act by his mother. I felt like a teenager in one of those silly high school movies; being caught by the parents snogging on the front porch, past curfew. Draco began leading me towards the dinning room as Cissy walked with us.

"Hello mother, how are you? Where the kids good?" Draco asked as he left me to hug and kiss his mother. She laughed.

"Hi darling, I am fine. And of course as I explained to your wife, the kids were excellent." Cissy chuckled while leading us back into the dinning room. Before Draco could sit down, Ares and Atty spotted him and tackled him.

"DADDDY!!! You're HOme!" They both screamed in joy, as Cassie clapped her hands, realizing something good happened.

" 'Ello my little monsters, were you good for your Grandmama?"

They smiled as he sat them in there seats and went to his own.

"Of course Daddy!" They said in unison. We all just smiled and chuckled.

"Alright then, let's eat."

We finished our meals, with not too much trouble; though, Ares decieded to throw his tomatoes at Atty and Draco had to put them in individual bubbles to finish eating. So they went to bed without dessert. Cissy left after coffee and we all said our goodbyes.

As we were putting the kids to bed, Atty told Draco about Ron's gift and said he was glad that she had forgiven him. But as I listened to his voice, he still wasn't too pleased with Ron. Cassie went to sleep quickly and I finally was able to get Draco alone and to myself.

I followed Draco into the bedroom and as I shut the door, he grabbed me and pushed me up against it and he attacked my lips with his. I squealed at his sudden advance.

"Gods, Mya, it feels as if I have been away from you for ages. I missed you so damn much; your body, your voice, your kiss. Bloody hell. Dinner couldn't go fast enough." He huskily whispered against my lips and jaw. I melted in his arms. I sighed as his mouth left my skin and he finally looked me in the eyes.

I smiled "Baby, I missed you too. But can we get changed first and then do this, because this isn't comfortable." I questioned with a giggle as he smirked.

"Of course dear, let me help you." His hands left my body and roughly grabbed my blouse, and tore it off of me, and then he proceeded to do the same to my skirt, bra and panties. I was fuming, but a little turned on none-the-less. "More comfortable, cus I know I am." He huskily panted as if destroying my clothes was a marathon. I narrowed my eyes at him and had an sudden change of emotion.

"Draco! You just destroyed my outfit, and I really liked this skirt. Actually, I really like everything I was wearing. Gods, you just ruined my good mood!" I said in between tears. I wasn't even sure, why I was getting upset. He always did this when we were in the "mood", and would buy me the same outfit later, if I really liked it. I pushed him out of my way and went into the bathroom and slammed the door. I got into the shower and stood there shaking under the hot water.

I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms envelope me from behind. I hadn't even noticed the shower door open. My tears fell silently as I leaned back into his embrace.

Draco began to whisper in my ear while holding me tight.

"Mya, love, I am soo sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just missed you, you know how I get. I promise I will get you the same outfit. Don't cry baby. But what else is wrong, I know that there is something off.

I sniffled trying to find my voice.

"I know Dray, it's not about the clothes. I know you didn't mean it. I just guess today was too overwhelming. After I talked to Ginny about the baby, she said the same thing you and the healer did. I did feel better. But then seeing you and our kids and I just hate feeling so confused." I managed to say between sobs, and he began to kiss my head and hold me tighter.

"Oh Mya, its okay to be upset. It is alright to be happy. This whole thing was crazy and it really has gotten to both of us. The healer said it wasn't meant to be right now. It is a hectic amount of emotions. But remember I am here for you. Calm down sweetheart." Draco sweetly declared while rocking me side to side, just trying to calm me.

"I kn-ow. Dr-a-co, I ju-s-t, just hol-d me pleasse." I whimpered to him

"I'm right here darling, always right here. I am not going anywhere I promise."

He continued to hold me, and then he washed my hair and continued to tend to my body till I was relaxed. We finally got out and he dried me off, and then he picked me up and laid me on our bed. I was still sniffling as he went to get some pajama pants on and he grabbed a pair of panties for me and one of his big t-shirts. He dressed me delicately, while planting soft kisses all over my body.

"Mya, come on, let's sleep. Just push everything out of your mind. I am going to take care of you. We are going to get through this." Draco whispered in my ear, as he pulled me close to him, under the covers.

We were silent for a few moments, as I my tears went away and I could speak coherently.

"Dray, I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel this way, or put you through so much today. I mean I didn't even take care of you tonight. I am sorry I am such a bad wife."

"Hermione, my Hermione. Why do you do that? There is nothing to be sorry for.

And there is no way you are a bad wife. You are the most amazing wife any man could ask for. You take care of the house, our children and me. Sometimes we all need to cry and get our frustrations out. Remember when I told you, that is why I am here, to help

De-stress.I will always be here, I promise. Now, go to sleep. I love you. I love you with all of my heart. Things will get better."

"I love you too Dray, and yes things will get better."

With those last statements we turned to each other and shared a passionate loving kiss.

And right after I closed my eyes, Draco squeezed me and smugly said: "And we

still need to talk about Weasel and that _gift._"

I giggled and grabbed his hand from my waist and kissed it.

"Of course, love." With a smile, I fell into relaxed sleep, dreaming of the future.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- I do not own anything, all belongs to J.K.R**

**I am currently writing the last two chapters of these drabbles. But if you want me to write more after that, let me know. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews so**

**far! **

**Chapter 12: Interrupted Morning **_**Routines,**_** Kodak moments and French Toast!**__

I awoke the next morning with Draco's arm tightly wrapped around me. I loved waking up like this. He always made me feel safe and I couldn't help but get a little teary-eyed when a big, silly smile appeared on my face. Before I could even move, I felt light, feathery kisses being placed all up and down my neck.

"Ohhh, Dray…" I sighed, basking in his simple touches.

"Morning baby, sleep well?" He gently questioned in between kisses, as he began to glide his hand all over my body. I immediately shivered with pleasure.

"Ohhh, yesss. Did you?" I questioned while turning on my side to face him. He smiled at me and drew me closer against his smooth, hard body. I heard a mumbled yes, as he gave me a tender kiss. My eyes fluttered shut, as he pulled me on top of him. He withdrew from the kiss and ran his strong hands up and down my sides.

"Mya, are you feeling better this morning?" He delicately asked me while looking me in the eyes, to find my true feelings. I gave him a soft smile and nodded my head as I bent down to capture his lips once more. Our kiss began to heat up as he sat up and held me in a passionate embrace.

"Dray, gods Dray, please…" I begged, wanting to feel him inside me. After everything was finally being resolved from the last two days; all I wanted was to just give the proper attention that my wonderful husband deserves. I began to grind against his croch.

He smirked against my neck, as he began to nip and suck.

"Well, someone is a horny little minx this morning…not that I'm complaining…"He huskily whispered as he began to take my lace panties off under the covers. I giggled. Before he could even get the offending fabric passed my thighs, the baby monitor went off.

Cassie was screaming for attention and it was barely 7:15. Draco slumped against my chest and sighed. I rubbed and kissed his head, knowing that there would be no passionate love making this morning.

"Loveee…why can't we just get a nanny? Just for a few days a week? It would help us out in our morning _routines…_" He whined to me while I got off his lap to put a sweats and a robe on. I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing that our 'routine' was not referring to getting dressed and making breakfast.

"Draco, you know I don't want a random person, watching my children! I take care of the kids perfectly fine, thank you. Just because when the baby is crying might interrupt me "taking care" of your morning erection- well sorry, but it's not my fault. And you want to just throw them to a stranger. Merlin! Now, excuse me, but _my_ daughter is screaming her head off." I heatedly stated as I rushed out of the bedroom down to the children's wing.

'Ugh…I swear all men think with their dicks, you know I would love to have an orgasm as well. God, just thinking about him inside me makes me want to cum.' I thought to myself as I descended the last staircase to the kid's rooms. Whatever.

As I walked down the hall, I thanked god the kids each have silencing spells on their rooms; otherwise, Cassie's cries would have woken up the other two. Atty and Ares usually didn't wake until around 9.

As I stepped inside her light lilac colored room, I walked over to see my little one with a red, puffy face and tears staining her little round cheeks. I picked her up…

"Ohh, Cassie, what is wrong? My poor angel, its okay, Mummy's here now. Shhh, shhh. It's alright. Come on, let's get you changed." I gently talked to her, trying to sooth her. She definitely needed to be changed, but was still fussy. So I decided to give her and me a bath. The calm water always seemed to relax her. Before I left the wing, I checked to see that both Ares and Atty were still passed out, the only movement that could be seen was the rise and fall of their blankets. I chuckled at the sight, while cuddling Cassie closer to me.

As I entered the room, Draco was sitting in bed, with a cup of coffee and the Daily Prophet. He immediately got up and took Cassie from me and walked to get my cup of tea from the table in front of the fire. He handed it to me and gave me a gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry darling. I know how you don't like the idea of a nanny. You know I wouldn't just hand my princess over to a complete stranger (looking down at Cassie). And I know you're mad about the whole sex thing, but I just can't help myself. You just make me act that way, gods you just turn me on." He sensually whispered against my ear while putting his arm around me and kissing my forehead. I rolled my eyes, and then smirked at him.

"Yeah, yeah Dray, you just love my body, yadayada, I get it…gag me." I cheekily stated, making a gagging noise to show my mock repulsiveness. He smirked right back at me then smiled as Cassie went to grab onto his hair.

"You know what, Mya, you just wait until tonight, after the kids go to sleep. Cus, you are going to going to get it after that little remark." He smugly said while yanking his hair from Cassie's tiny grasp. Ow, Cassie! (He laughed, wondering why his daughter was so fond of his hair)."

"Sounds good to me… (I sexily smiled as I swayed my hips, walking into the bathroom, knowing he was watching) Oh and Cassie and I are going to take a bath. She is a bit fussy." I shouted as I filled the tub with warm water, and got the lavender and chamomile baby wash out. I charmed the water to create gentle waves with bubbles and stay at a medium temperature. I walked back into the bedroom where Draco was changing Cassie out of her pjs and wrapping a soft towel around her. I got out of my clothes and Draco followed me into the bathroom with Cassie in tow. I sat in the large bath as Draco handed me a smiling Cassie. The minute she touched the water she began to hit it with her hands, splashing me in the face. Draco immediately began laughing at us. He sat down on the ledge of the tub.

"So love, on to the next topic of the morning. Weasley…" He haughtily questioned. I just giggled, knowing where this conversation would lead. I held my baby in my arms and watched her become amazed with the ripples in the warm liquid around her, along with all of the foamy bubbles. I softly smiled, knowing that this is what being a mum is all about; to watch the tiny human that you created, discover the simple wonders and pleasures in life. Draco cleared his throat waiting for an answer; I just looked up at him and laughed.

"Dray, he apologized. Now, I am not saying that his little "gift" is going to make me forget what he did. But I don't want Atty hating him for his stupid mistake. I mean he has always been a git. Ever since school- I swear you think the prat could at least conjure some manners, let alone a brain." I animatedly stated while trying to refrain a thrilled, flapping Cassie from getting out of my arms. "SO yes, I don't mind what he did to apologize; I thought it was very nice. Mind you, someone helped him with the gift and the letter, but the fact he did it none-the-less. Remember what I told Atty- we are trying to instill good values in our children Dray." I said, almost sounding like McGonagall. He chuckled…

"You know you just sounded like McGonagall, right?" He questioned trying to suppress his laughs. I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes, but then instantly giggled.

"Sooo what? Anyway…I think it will be okay. Ron knows he is still on thin ice. Remember, we already talked about it. But if he does pull another stunt like this-you have my full permission to hex the git's balls off." I stated while finally getting Cassie to quit wiggling and lay her tiny form against my chest. Her breathing slowed as I rested against the tub, and soothingly caressed her back. Draco stopped talking and stared at the glorious sight of us in front of him.

"Baby, don't move, I'll be right back." He whispered, realizing Cassie had closed her eyes. I shut mine as well enjoying the peaceful silence and sent of lavender with chamomile. Draco came back in holding my muggle digital camera. I had showed him how to use it, when we were on our honeymoon. I tried to tell him that it was easier and faster than a wizard one. After he learned to use it, he was fascinated.

"Mya, hold still. I am going to take a few pictures. And before you say it, there are bubbles covering your womanly bits..." He stated with a hearty chuckle. I smiled, as I kept holding our calm baby. Her miniature, delicate hands curled into tiny fists, and retreated to the sides of her body, to keep her warmer. I heard the click of the camera began to go off numerous times. I finally looked up and smiled as Draco took the last one.

"Perfect. Simply perfect Mya. Merlin, my girls are the most beautiful in the world." He softly said to me while kneeling down beside the tub and reaching over to move a stray curl from my face. I smiled, loving his words.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you more Hermione."

A few more minutes later and we were ready to get out of the bath. Draco grabbed a fluffy towel and gently picked up Cassie, wrapped her up and brought her into the bedroom. He conjured a spare crib in the sitting room, and placed her gently down. He then came back into the bathroom.

He enveloped me in my cotton robe and passionately kissed me. I pulled back for air, and he held me tight in his arms.

"Have I told you how much I love you for marrying me and giving me our brilliant children?" He softly inquired. I loved this constantly asked question.

"Hmm, I believe so, but it never ever hurts to be reminded." I gently replied. I went to kiss him once more and when we finally came up for oxygen a second time, we heard Cassie start to stir. Draco smiled down at me and took my hand to lead me back to our daughter.

As he picked her up from her crib, she smiled and put her little hands out to hug him. I started to laugh. He was cooing at her…

"Yes, Cassie, these are you hands…and your nose…boop!"

Cassie blinked and then giggled as he poked her button nose. He looked up at me while Cassie wrapped her hand around his finger.

"You know love, since it is only 8, I am going to call Blaise, and tell him to take over for me today. I think instead of playing president, I'll play peek-a-boo." He declared with a funny face, making Cassie squeal in amusement. I watched the two and smiled, but it was lost when I realized he took off yesterday morning.

"Dray, but you went in late yesterday; I mean are you sure you're not busy or the guys don't need you." I asked hesitantly. Draco looked at me with a smirk.

"HMmm…don't want me home Mrs. Malfoy, do you have a secret lover come over during the day-while I slave away at work?" He mischievously queried. I gave him a sexy smirk.

"Oh no, I only have one man in my life."

"Oh? Hmm, and pray tell, who might that be?"

"Well, he is tall, blonde, has the most desirable grey/blue eyes, has the body of a god, and makes me wet at the sight of him." I said in a low sensual whisper. He looked at me, his eyes glazed over in lust. I snickered.

"I see, now, do you love him, and he you?"

I smiled, and went to wrap one arm around his unoccupied waist, while he still held a bouncing Cassie on the other side. "Yes, I love him with all my heart, and I do believe he feels the same…"

"Bet your fine ass I do…" He huskily stated as he swooped down and captured my lips in a searing kiss. After a few seconds Draco pulled back with an "OuCH!"

Cassie was laughing, once again trying to pull his blonde tresses and flailing her hands out, dying for his attention. I burst out laughing, while he scowled. I took the naked baby from his arms and left the room to change her. I heard him mutter; 'damn that's the second time this morning.'

While changing Cassie, I heard Ares and Atty get up and scurry down the hall, assuming they were heading to our room. As I entered our room, I put Cassie on a blanket on the floor, while I went to greet my other children.

"Hello my darlings…how did you sleep?"

"Hi Mum! I slept fine-though I had a dream about being, being on a broom and flew alllll the way to the moon! I was amazing!! Dad have you ever been to the moon?" Ares queried with excitement…I smiled, wondering how my oldest son had such a creative and wondrous mind. Draco came out of the closet to answer his son's question.

"Well, no Ares I have not been to the moon, but maybe you and I can go someday when you are older. (Ares face lit up in joy, not realizing that you could not just fly on a broom-it was much more complicated and intricate). Draco smiled at his son's reaction. Ares immediately went back to watching TV on our bed. I then went to take Atty in my arms and set her in my lap. She squealed in joy as I started to give her kisses all over her face, tickling her.

"Mama –hehe- stop!- mommy-haha" Atty laughed out as she flailed in my tight grasp. I stopped as she turned around to talk to me.

"And how did you sleep, pumpkin?"  
"Wonderfully mummy! Did you see what is on TV? Daddy put on yucky Quidditch for Ares, I hate quidditch! Can we watch something else, pweease?" She pleaded as she put her hands together in a praying manner. I smiled down at her.

"Well why don't you ask Ares, if you can compromise on another show, or you both could go and dressed and get breakfast." I questioned giving them an ultimatum, knowing they didn't like either option.

As I stood up to put Atty down, I looked up to see the channel had changed to Disney, and glanced over at Ares with the remote. I just smiled at him and he beamed. (I knew he wasn't ready to get out of his pjs yet, I laughed to myself)

I walked over to Draco, who was wearing jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. God my husband is hot. He was on the blanket with Cassie, helping her stack her building blocks. She squealed as she clumsily put a block on top and it fell over. She smiled up at Draco, wanting him to put them back up for her. Before Draco could even move, with a flick of my hand, the blocks magically rebuilt the tower and she clapped her hands in excitement and gave a toothless smile.

Draco smirked and looked at me, as I went to kneel beside Cassie.

'Good job, Mya, way to let her figure out to do it herself." He playfully scolded me. I smiled as Cassie once again toppled the tower of blocks.

"Yes, well she loves it. (I picked up a block and handed it to her, hoping she would start to put them back up) So I take it you have owled Blaise."

"Yup. We didn't have anything important to do today anyway. I told him, he could have the day off tomorrow if he liked. I know he and Pansy are trying to have a baby. Blaise says Pansy really wants to be a mum." He said nonchalantly.

"OMG! How did I not know this? When did this come up?" I eagerly questioned.

"Relax Mya, he just told me this morning. Apparently she confronted him this weekend, and well you know what you do to make a baby. They have been non-stop, so he says" He stated, with as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I playfully punched his arm.

"Ouch! Don't hit, you will influence our children to do the same."

"Oh hush Draco! - Mr. Let's play jokes on your mum, to scare her to death. -Yeah, I know you told them to jump out of the closet last week, while I was changing Cassie, thinking they were in the playroom. Jerk"

He just smiled at me, "I have no idea what you are talking about?" He turned back to Cassie who was still attempting to stack the blocks, without them falling down.

I stood up and got changed. I came back out to see Draco now on the bed against the headboard with Cassie on his lap, facing the TV. He was rubbing her back, lovingly. Ares and Atty were at the end of the bed mesmerized by some show, which I couldn't name. I looked at my family smiling. No matter, what catastrophes occurred, we would always have each other. I was taken out of my thought, when Atty started laughing out loud as a character on the screen did something funny.

"Alright, let's get up and dressed, my little ones and go fix breakfast…I think French Toast shall do, what do you think?" I playfully commanded as their heads snapped up towards me, excitedly screamed and ran out the door to get dressed, yelling how much they wanted breakfast!!

"Well, Mya, now I know how you get them to behave…you bribe them with sweets. If they become obese I will be blaming you. .." He confirmed with a smirk, as he got off the bed and cradled Cassie as she was carrying a tiny soft pink doll.

"Hey! I do not bribe them: unlike you. It's breakfast and they like it…and plus I know my French toast is your favorite too mister…Come on…you can help me. Since you have taken your day off…I definitely need to put you to work." I declared with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, your French toast is my favorite…and you're lucky I like it so much, to help. You are a sneaky one though; I always knew you were sorted into the wrong house…" He cheekily affirmed. I smirked at him. (A/N yeah he has worn off on her…a wee bit too much)

"Hmm…no. I don't like slytherins" I mischievously rebutted. He pouted…

"Keep pushing it darling, your statements will just make your punishment harsher tonight." He huskily said with a wink. I laughed as we walked out the door down to the kitchen.

A/N- soo what did you think? Okay? Maybe? I am only going to write two more chapters, unless asked otherwise…please more reviews are welcomed!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am soo sorry for taking so long on this chapter. My life has been scattered and hectic. But I am currently working on the next chapter. Let me know if you still want me to continue on these little stories…Thanks for all the reviews so far. Lots of love!**

**Disclaimer-Once again I do not own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 13: 'Aquar-eems' and Punishments **

I finished making the French toast, with the messy help of Draco. He just decided that it would be better to put powdered sugar all over my neck and lick it off…thank god the kids were in the dinning room…so half frustrated and half turned on, I took my wand out and cleaned up before his tongue could even reach my skin; I sent him away. He sulked on his way to the kids.

I placed their breakfast on the table, and in minutes, all the toast was gone, and everyone was stuffed.

"Mummy, that was sooo yummy!" Ares said while trying to suppress a burp.

Cassie and Atty giggled, and Draco laughed.

"Well, I am glad it was good. So what shall we do today, now that daddy is home?" I enthusiastically asked.

"Let's go see the fishies! Mum you said we could go this week!"  
"No! Let's go to see Uncle Harry and James!"

"Alright, alright, calm down…"

"Hmm, what to do, what to do?" Draco questioned out loud.

"Well, Uncle Harry is at work today, but we could always ask Aunt Ginny and the kids to come with us to the aquarium." I declared.

"Yay, we get to go see the fishies!!! I want to see a whale! Can we see a whale daddy?"

Draco chuckled at Atty, "Well, I have never been to the aqar-eeum before, you should ask your mum."

Atty looked at me with anticipation.

"Well, darling I haven't been there in a long time. So we shall wait to see when we get there. But right now, I will go see if Aunt Ginny wants to come. You and Ares go play." I said while picking up Cassie out of her highchair. Draco cleaned up the kitchen and I met him at the fireplace.

"Here take Cassie, I will be right back."

"Ginny, hey Ginny are you home?"

"In the kitchen!"

"Oh hey Gin. How are you?

"Oh you know, the usual. The kids are running wild. Rose keeps saying that James is sending her hexes, with his toy wand. Does it ever end Mione?" She said exasperated, but then flashed a smile.

"No, Ginny, no, it never ends. Even when they leave for Hogwarts, you still have to worry about them. Merlin! If Ares acts anything like his father did- well I might end up sending him to a muggle private school." I said with a snort, both of us knowing Draco would rather give away all of his broom-sticks than send his kids to a muggle school.

We both started laughing at the thought of Draco's face.

"Anyway…Mione, what brings you here?"

"Well, Draco decided that he would take the day off to spend with us, to which, I still have no idea how he just can take off work. His exact words to Cassie this morning were 'Instead of playing president, I would rather play peek-a-boo.' (Ginny burst and dropped to the ground laughing.) I narrowed my eyes, but then couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh-my-god! _THE_ DRACO MALFOY---saying he wants to play peek-a-boo! I love it! Mione, you guys never cease to amaze me. (We finally got our breaths back, from laughing so hard) So what did you need?"

"We wanted to know if you and the kids would like to go the aquarium with us. And before you ask, yes it is in muggle London, but I figured it would be fun. When I had explained what it was to Atty a few weeks ago, she has been asking non-stop to go. So since Draco decided to take today off, I thought it would be nice for all of us to go.

'That sounds wonderful-I have never been, and the kids would love to. What time do you want to go?"

"Well since it is almost twelve, why don't we meet at the manor around 1:30, and we will all leave from there?

"Perfect, because you know how long it takes to get them to stand still for five seconds to put on proper clothes…" She laughed while trying to keep a strand of hair out of her face.

"Alright Gin, see ya in a few"

I flooed back home and the minute I stepped through the fireplace, I heard crying and yelling.

I followed the noise into the playroom, where Ares was standing on the couch holding Atty's favorite doll above his head and Atty trying to jump up to retrieve it, but failing miserably. She was crying and I saw Ares laughing. Merlin, oh how right Gin was, I thought to myself. I walked in wondering where Draco was and why I had to deal with this. So I counted to ten, and then got my wand out.

"Accio Doll"

" Ares and Atty stop right this instant! and sit down on the couch NOW-don't say a word! DRACOO where the bloody hell are you?"

Draco came running in holding a half dressed Cassie.

"What-What? whats wrong, is everything alright?"

"nO! everything is not Alll-right!( I said with a sarcastic low voice) I am gone twenty minutes and the kids are almost killing each other here!" I yelled while narrowing my eyes at my husband.

"Hermione, I was changing Cassie—what were you guys doing!?" Draco questioned, his worried demeanor changing to angry one. I looked from him to the kids

"I can answer that one. Ares stole Atty's doll and was holding it captive above her on the couch, and I believe you know that rest."

"Merlin! I told you guys to be good, you know better than this. And we are just about to go out. Your mum has planned a great afternoon for us, and you have to act like this. Now, I want you to apologize to each other, and your mother will decide if we will still be going out or not" Draco declared with a disappointed look on his face at the kids, while Cassie began to fuss.

They mumbled their apologies to each other and me.

"Alright, Alright, we will still go, but just because I already talked to Aunt Ginny. But I expect you to be on your best behaviors! And one toe out of line, and we will go straight home and you both will be grounded for a week: no TV, no Quidditch, no dessert, and no playroom-do you understand me?" I proclaimed while pointing the infamous finger (A/N you know the one your mother always gives when she is yelling at you or blaming you for something…lol) Now the two of you go get into a nice outfit. I don't want to hear a single word spoken between the two of you, and stay in your rooms until daddy or I come to get you. Now off with you." I demanded, while looking at their brooding, sad faces.

As they left the room, I turned and glared at Draco. I took Cassie, who had tears in her eyes, and left the room without a word.

I was changing Cassie into a pink dress with white tights. She was finally smiling after I took my wand and made her rubber duckies fly above her. I was just buckling her shoe as I felt Draco's arms go around my waist. He put his chin on my shoulder and slumped into my body.

"Darlingggg….why is it that I am doing all the apologizing lately…you know that whether it was you or me changing Cassie, the kids would still have turned into goblins. Mya, don't be mad. Come on, we are going to see fish-I mean I'm still not quite sure how this whole Ackarium works, but I'm eager none-the-less." He whispered to me then kissed my shoulder. I couldn't help but chuckle at his pronunciation of aquarium.

"I know. I guess it just is insane around here. And it never seems to be calm. And I always end up being the bad guy. You are seen as the Hero… But that's what happens. Don't worry; we will have fun today, because I know Cassie is excited! (I cooed as I picked her up and kissed her till it made her laugh) So let's get the kids and our coats, Gin will be here soon." I said as I began to walk out of the room. Before I got to the door, I was spun around and knocked into Draco's chest.

"Draco!" I tried to be mad, but I just smiled at his loving face. He moved his mouth to my ear. He gently whispered….

"Hey just to let you know you are MY Hero…I love you." My smile widened

"I love you too Dray"

"OuCH!"

I pulled back at his sudden outburst, and it only made him scream louder. I looked down to see Cassie holding literally a fist full of Draco's hair. I began to laugh, inwardly thanking Merlin that she doesn't do that to my hair.

"Owww..let go of Daddy's hair Cassie! Please!" He cried to Cassie, while she just giggled along with me. The more I retreated, the closer he was pulled towards us.

"Wow, Cassie you have a strong grip, now come on let go of Daddy's hair." I insisted, while trying to seize her hand from his hair. I finally got her hand from his locks, and we stepped back as Draco stood up straight with an undistinguished look. The skin around the patch of hair that Cassie had snatched was turning red.

"Merlin! Why! Why does she do that? You know she never does that when I put her to sleep. The funny thing is- she, she has only done that when you are around…hmm. I think she is jealous of the attention I give you. Oh, yeah that's it!" He declared with a smirk.

"Pfft! Yeah right. Like that's even true. She treats us the same. Sorry you just have nice hair. Even Rose likes your hair. I mean come on…Merlin you need to get over yourself. Now, let's get going, there has been enough craziness." I stated between mocking laughs.

"Well… I guess you're right, I do have magnificent hair." He proudly said with a grin.

"Alright Mr. Big-Ego, we need to leave! I proclaimed while walking out the door to get the rest of the kids.

30 minutes later we had all finally made it to the aquarium. As we all walked around, I told Gin about my return home, and how right she was. She stated there always has to be madness to balance out the rest of our life. We aren't perfect, even as witches. To this we both laughed.

All the kids were astonished by the aquarium. They kept asking how the fish could all live together without eating one another. Draco still didn't believe that there was no magic holding all of those creatures and water behind the glass walls, without it breaking.

When we got to the mammals, like dolphins and whales, everyone's jaws dropped, except for mine. I laughed at their reactions, trying to explain marine biology and how muggles have come so far in discovering many diverse creatures, and the technology used. At the end of the tour, the kids got little souvenirs and couldn't stop talking about the touch tank, and how the starfish moved in their hands. They were all giddy. Even Ginny and Draco were shocked by everything they had seen, and were somewhat intimidated. We left and decided to eat at a nice restaurant we found not too far from the aquarium. By the end of the day, the kid's excitement and walking had tired them out. When we all arrived at the manor; Ginny immediately flooed her and the kids home.

It was almost 8:30 when Draco and I put Atty and Ares in their beds. The sights had exhausted them, to a point were the minute they hit the pillow they were asleep. Cassie had been asleep for a while, and we placed her in her crib, without any fuss.

I shut the door, and leaned against.

"Oh Merlin, that was a long day. I think they had a good time though, don't you?" I jokingly queried with a smile.

"Yes I do, it was wonderful. Though, I still don't believe that there was no magic used. I mean those whales were huge! I mean they're probably bigger than the giant squid in the black lake! It's insane!"

"Draco I told you, they don't have magic. Their technology is very advanced. And yes, they have already been discovering other giant squids off the coast of Japan. So the black lake isn't the only home for one. But anyway, I think it was fun for you all to experience something new and different. I think the kids learned a lot."

"Oh my little bookworm, always craving more knowledge. (I scowled) But I wouldn't have it any other way. But I had a marvelous time. Thank you for taking us." He said while grasping my hand on our way back to the master wing.

As we got to the door, I went for the handle, his hand stopped me. I looked up at him confused. He gave me a smirk, and I knew something was up.

"Now, now Mrs. Malfoy, don't you remember what I told you this morning. (I shook my head, really not having a clue as to what he was talking about) Well, because you chose to be so naughty and mock me, I said that you needed to be punished." He huskily declared, as his body was getting closer to mine, backing me up against the door.

I inwardly smiled and played along. "Oh, Draco, I am not sure what you are talking about, I didn't do anything." I slyly stated with a pout. His smirk grew.

"Ahhh, so you are going to lie to me. Well I guess I shall just have to make you confess _and_ apologize."

"Nope, I won't say a thing, especially apologize."

"We'll just see about that." He whispered against my ear. I turned to give him a kiss and before I could even blink I was hoisted in the air over his shoulder.

"Draco Malfoy! How dare you! Put me down!"

"Now, now love, don't want to wake the children."

He opened the door and carried me in and as he shut the door, he immediately put the lock and silencing spells on. He carried me over to my closet as I punched and wiggled in his arms.

"Darling, your struggling will only make it worse." He finally set me down and took out his wand as I scowled at him. He just smiled back. He barely uttered a few words and I was naked, washed, and my hair was put in a loose bun with a few curls falling onto my back and shoulders. I stood there shocked, realizing just how I was going to be punished. He began to rummage through my lingerie. I started to protest as he spoke: "Now get into this sexy little green corset and these lacy knickers." I looked at the outfit and wondered…

"Draco, what are you...."

"Ah, ah, ah…no questions, just obey my commands, dear. Get dressed and go lay down on the bed." He left my closet with a massive wolfish grin. I hate not knowing how our sexapades will go. He always thought of different things to surprise me, but apparently since I am getting "punished" I really don't know what to expect.

I got dressed and went to lie down on the bed, but before I could climb up, Draco grabbed me from behind and turned me around.

"Dra…" I was cut off, as his lips smothered mine in a steamy kiss. His hands began to roam my body. He picked me up and my legs locked around his waist. I kissed back with just as much force. My hands wandered into his soft hair. I realized he was half naked and smelled like a mountain spring; cool and fresh. I began to grind against him, getting more and more aroused. Suddenly he pulled out of the kiss and deposited me on the bed.

"Ooof! Draco why"

"No-don't speak...yet…"

At his words he moved me to the head of the bed, then taking scarves from the bedside table, began to tie my hands to each bedpost. I looked up at him shocked, he just responded with a sly smirk. We had never done anything much like this. Yes we always role-played and used various accessories, even if we tied one another up, it was easily removable. I was brought out of my thoughts as the weight of the bed lessened and I saw him leave the bed.

Before I could utter a word, the lights were dimmed and Draco sauntered over towards me, with a smug look on his face. I was now turned on and excited to see what my delectable husband was up to.

"Now, Mya…do you know why I have tied you up?" (I shook my head in response) NO, hmm. Well today, you seemed to mock me as much as you could. You chose to be a bad girl... (I giggled at this idea) Oh you think this is funny…well I don't think you will be laughing very soon." He huskily declared. My eyes widened in awe as he got on the bed and settled on his knees in between my legs. I saw his eyes glaze over in hunger as his gaze explored my body. His strong hands began to roam all over my silky, soft skin. I sighed at his touch. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, before they flew open at the sound of ripping. I looked at Draco destroying my panties and now using his muscles to rip off my corset, god I guess that man doesn't know how to a use a bloody clasp.

"Malfoy, if you were just going to rip them, why did you even make me wear it!?" I sternly questioned.

He looked into my eyes and gave a devious smirk.

"Because I want to, I don't need an explanation for my actions, dear wifey. Now, that that is taken care of. We shall get on with your punishment. What shall I start with?" He questioned mainly to himself. I looked down at my naked body, then to him and realized that he was only wearing boxers. His chiseled features made me wet with want.

His lips began to kiss me everywhere. He started at my legs and worked his way up. He purposely ignored my pussy, the place I needed it the most. His strong hands began to squeeze and massage my legs and ass. All I could do was sigh at his attention.

I started to squirm with frustration as the area between my legs throbbed with want. He chuckled knowing that he was torturing me. His mouth and hands finally found my breasts. He looked up at me, as he took one nipple in his mouth and bit down harshly. I screamed out in pleasure. He smirked at my reaction. He then put all of his energy into devouring my chest. His mouth sucked my nipple, until the bud was completely taut. I moaned, as he simultaneously rubbed the other loan breast with his calloused hands, pinching my nipple between his thumb and index finger. This sent shockwaves down to my core. I couldn't help but grind up against him. Suddenly his mouth and hands left my chest. I whined in protest.

"Tisk, Tisk Granger. This is your punishment-I don't think I will let you cum tonight. Would you like that…hmm?"

I stared in shock. We have NEVEr, and I mean never have done this. We have always allowed each other cum, numerous, numerous times-no matter what. To not be able to get off, well I don't …this isn't…I'm going to kill him! I thought angrily to myself.

I narrowed my eyes at him, breathing heavily.

"MALFOY! This is bloody bullshit! If you aren't going to make me cum, then I suggest you make friends with your hand again, because you will not be touching me for a very, very long time!" I got out between pants, as I was still extremely horny and now pissed.

He just chuckled and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Well, my wicked girl, you know all you have to do is apologize and I will give you as many orgasms as you want, and keep going until you tell me to stop. What do you say…?" He huskily inquired, then licked the shell of my ear and bit down on the lobe. I whimpered in need – debating in my head, whether or not to keep my pride, or give in and cum so hard, that I probably won't be able to walk in the morning. He kissed my jaw line and up to my mouth where he hovered. I looked into his mischievous dark eyes, and realized how badly I wanted him. I guess I could just suggest a spanking…

I went to kiss him, and he teasingly pulled back, making me work for it. As he did it numerous times, my wrists strained against the scarves. I began to get frustrated…I decided to make a deal.

"Drayy…what if I just get a spanking…then we can both satisfy each other for the rest of the night…" I bartered in my sexiest voice, then grinded against him once more. He attempted to stay strong, but I heard his muffled groan.

"Mya, you really think that this is about a type of punishment, my dear, you don't know me at all do you? It's about pride, my love…I want an apology…" He proclaimed, grinding back against my core, for further affect. I whimpered in response. His hand then found its way down the side of my stomach, to the apex of my thighs. My breath hitched in anticipation. He sinfully grabbed my pussy and began to roughly rub my core. I groaned and began to hump his hand, striving for release. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensations, thinking I had won. His ministrations stopped, I opened my eyes, to see him leaving my body and the bed. I also realized the massive tent in his pants. I groaned in protest. I cried out in anger as I slammed my head back on the pillow and grunted. As I heard him chuckling; I realized that I freakin knew a charm to untie myself. Damn, they don't call me the smartest-witch for nothing. All of a sudden I spoke a few words and sat up. Draco had started to retreat into the bathroom, when I took a leap off of the bed and tackled him from behind. He yelped in surprise. I laughed and flipped him onto his back.

"Malfoy, you want teasing..hmm? See how you like this." I stated with a devious smirk. I held his arms down before he even recognized what was happening. And I began to hump him. He still had his boxers on, but it made it worse for him. I started to grind my core against him, painfully slow, and I heard him growl.

"Mya, you have no idea how much trouble you are in." He declared as he forced me off of him and trapped me underneath his strong body, and I squealed at the change of positions. We were both panting and horny staring into each other's lust filled eyes. I looked down and saw his dick sticking out of his boxers…and knew I had won. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck it!" He growled as he attacked my mouth in a heated kiss. My arms immediately wrapped around his neck and I grabbed his hair with my petite hands. His tongue forced itself in my mouth as he picked me up by my ass and sat me on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist, leaving us sitting on the floor heavily snogging. I felt his strong hands try and touch every inch of my skin, rubbing, pinching, and scratching. I moaned into his mouth, as his tongue battled for dominance against mine. Finally he pulled away from my mouth and began to kiss down my neck and bite. He bit down on my skin of my collarbone, and sucked harshly. I moaned with pleasure. I started to grind once again, hoping to ease my craving. He pulled me away from his body, and panted.

"Mya, baby, sit on my face." He demanded as he laid back on the floor, and grabbed me to place my legs on either side of his face. I moved, ready for relief. I settled my pussy over his mouth and his hands immediately gripped my ass and assaulted my cunt. I held my breasts, as I started to grind against his mouth. His tongue licked and sucked my folds. I panted, knowing it wouldn't take long for me to cum. He found my nub, and sucked feircly on the little bundle of nerves. I pinched my nipples and squeezed my breasts, increasing the pleasure. I screamed out as I felt him bite my clit. His hands kept me in place as he kept licking, kissing, biting, sucking my pussy. I finally felt my vaginal walls start to contract. I wanted my orgasm, bad. I started to hump his face faster, until I screamed in ecstasy.

"YESSS DRACOOOOO! FUCK! Yessssss" I hissed in pleasure as I sunk over him, placing my hands above his head to hold me up. He kept nibbling to keep me going, lapping up all of my juices. As I came down from my high, I rolled off of him, and he roughly pulled me back under me.

"How was that? liked that, you bad girl…yeah? You ready to be fucked?!" He queried between pants, as I slid off his boxers with my feet. God I couldn't concentrate- my husband, was giving me _too_ much pleasure. But Merlin, I wanted his thick cock inside of me.

"Yess, yess, Draco, fuck me! stick that hard dick into my tight cunt. Pound me into the floor baby,. Ppppleasse Dray!" I cried. He growled, then kissed me hard on my lips and slid easily into me. My head fell back onto the floor as he started to thrust in and out of me. I held onto his shoulders, scratching down his back. He held onto my hips and rammed into me over and over. He leaned down to take my nipple in his mouth. As he sucked, I threaded on of my hands through his now sweaty hair. He kept thrusting…

"Yah, yeah, yeah, right there..godss..yesss, baby harder, harder!'

"Fuck Mya (pant) your so fucking wet (growl) and tight (groan) godds I fucking love your delicious cunt..!! He huskily stated. I moaned at his dirty words.

"Draco..Draco..yess…" I kept moaning thrashing my head side to side, holding onto dear life, as he kept pounding into me.

"Yeah, baby, that's it, Say my name. Your mine, forever fucking mine…"

I lost it at his statement, I yelled as my orgasm raced through my body. His release followed mine, and all I heard was my name being hissed through his gritted teeth.

He thrusted a few more times to keep our orgasms going, and finally my body collapsed in exhaustion, Draco's falling on top of me. We were both panting heavily, attempting to regain our breaths. I swear if this is how he wants to punish me, then Merlin so be it.

"Ohhh Dray…gods that was brilliant…" I got out between satisfied moans, for he was still buried in me. I felt him smile against my neck. He slowly retreated from my body and looked at me, with a smug smirk. He was covered in sweat, and his skin had a tint of red. I smiled.

"I know…see you deserved your punishment."

"Okay, sure, just to make you happy."

"Damn Straight, my lovely witch."

"Soo can we get up now, my back is sticky and I think I have rug burn…" I questioned with a squint of pain while trying to move.

"Ahhh then I'm glad you were on the bottom this time…" He chuckled to me. I playfully swatted his arm. He sat up, in all his naked glory, of course I still couldn't help but drool. I sheepishly smiled up at him, and before I knew it he once again scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the bathroom, to get "cleaned up."

We finally got into bed, both satisfied from my so called punishment. Draco wrapped his arm tightly around my waist, as my back relaxed into his chest.

"So love, you still didn't say sorry."

I smacked his hand, rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Oh Dray I am so sorry. Please can you ever forgive me??" I teasingly begged.

"Well, I can forgive you on one condition…."

"And what is that?"

"I demand a shag in the shower tomorrow morning."

"Deal." I said with a giggle and waved my wand to unlock the door, turn off the lights and diminish the silencing spell.

I placed my wand on the bedside table; I yawned and softly stated…

"I love you so much Dray,"

"I love you too, Mya." he whispered in my ear, and kissed my neck. Feeling content, we both closed our eyes and drifted into sleep.

A/N- Again sorry it has taken me so long to update. I promise I will try to update faster. So did you like this chapter? Let me know! Reviews are always welcome!


	14. Chapter 14

**Our Story**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or ideas of the Harry Potter franchise; all ideas and characters Belongs to J.K.R.

A/N- I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Morning sex always puts one in a good mood.**

I woke up to the sun shining brightly in my face. I squeezed my eyes shut, to try and block the intrusion, but my eyes shot right back open, realizing someone else was awake as well. As I slightly moved, Draco's arm grasp tightened around my waist. I tried to muffle a giggle, realizing Draco was still asleep, but his body was up and ready to act, literally. So I decided to be naughty.

With my back against Draco's chest, I grinded my butt against his hardened member. Then I heard Draco moan. I tried so hard not to laugh and continued my torture. I began to grind harder, and I felt his hand start to wander up and down my body. He started to groan louder, but I was still positive that he was asleep. So I stopped moving, and gently removed his arm from my body and slithered under the covers. With my skilled hands, I removed his boxers, and even under the covers, could see my husband's glorious member stand proud and aroused. This made me wet with want. But I suppressed my need, to get Draco back for the previous night. I wrapped my small hands around his cock, and began to rub up and down. I heard another groan from my husband. I then moved my lips to the tip and blew on it, I felt him shudder in pleasure. I placed my lips on his dick and began to lick and kiss, before I took his whole member in my mouth. His body jolted in surprise, and I smiled as I swiveled my tongue around his cock. I started to gently suck, and then got into a rhythm, bobbing my head up and down. I grabbed his balls and started to massage them. He began to thrust his hips, attempting to get more of him into my mouth. I smirked against his dick, still rubbing and sucking, wanting him to get to that breaking point, and then I heard him utter…

"Gods, yes Mya, fuck yes. That's it, suck me. Merlin you're so good at this."

Knowing he was fully awake I mischievously smiled and removed my mouth with a pop, from his member, and heard him growl in protest. I quickly slid up his body, out of the covers and saw him glaring at me, covered in sweat, and his hands gripping the sheets. I saw lust and anger in his eyes. I smirked, knowing I had him right where I wanted him.

"Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" I sensually questioned, while pressing my chest against him, and nibbling on his earlobe. He let out a low guttural groan. I smirked against his skin, as I kissed down his neck, drifting to his mouth. I felt his rough hands begin to wander my scantily clad body. I looked up into his eyes and I knew it was war. I loved it.

His hands were now gripping my waist,

"Granger, what the hell do you think you are doing…I said last night that I wanted sex in the shower…yet you get me hard, tease me and then leave me, you are a saucy wench you know that?" He growled. I began to grind my hips once again, on his hardened member.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" I huskily whispered…

He smirked, then immediately pushed me off of him; I rolled over with a loud 'ompff.'

Before I even knew what was happening, he hoisted me off the bed, and took me into the bathroom. We were both panting with excitement and he set me on the bathroom sink. "Baby, lock the door."

He locked it and was standing in between my legs, staring at me like I was his prey, and he was ready to pounce. His lustful gaze made me wet with desire. He attacked my neck with hungry kisses; I moaned in satisfaction and ground back into his groin. He kissed and nipped my skin, back up to my ear…

"Is this what you want? Huh? Payback for last night…I know your dirty little plan, I know you all too well my love…"

I sexily laughed, knowing I was caught and adored him more for being 10 steps ahead of me.

"Yes, Dray I wanted payback. But this shall do, because remember _you_ have to go to work soon."

"Ugh don't remind me. Soo…we shall make this good shouldn't we." He questioned while removing my knickers and throwing them to the other side of the bathroom. I leaned back on the sink counter. He passionately kissed me, while sticking two fingers into my pussy, making me gasp. He slithered his tongue into my mouth, and we began battling for dominance, all the while his fingers went faster in and out of me. All I could do was rock my hips back and forth, following the rhythm of his fingers and moan. His lips left my mouth and moved down my neck to my naked breasts. He sucked on my nipples and pumped his fingers faster and harder. I felt my orgasm getting closer. He bit down on my nipple and I screamed. My orgasm surged through my body, making me grip the sides of the sink.

"Oh, oh yes, Dray, yes…gods! Yes!" I hoarsely screamed. His fingers left my body, as he went in to capture my mouth in another heated kiss. He was already naked so I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing him closer to me, positioning him at my entrance. He growled as he drove his large dick into my cunt. I moaned in pleasure. After all of the times we made love, each time feelt better than last.

"Yeah Mya, that's it, fuck yeah, so good…" Draco huskily panted

I gripped the sink so tightly that my knuckles were turning white. I met his thrusts, feeling so much pleasure that my eyes were rolling back. He lifted my hips off the counter so I was pushing up into him with my arms. The new angle, made him hit that wonderful, oh gods amazing spot!

"YESSSS! FUCK Dray! Right there, don't stop…please don't stop."

"Never baby, never…"

"Please harder, I'm coming, I'm comin…"

I cried out as he pounded into me, my back was hitting the faucet, and I knew I couldn't hold my orgasm much longer.

I whimpered feeling the tightness in my stomach, when Draco captured my lips in a fervent kiss. My vaginal walls clamped around him and he kept thrusting as my hands flew around his neck to keep hold of him, while my second orgasm racked my body. Draco came with a grunt and thrusted a few more times, before he slumped against me, on the sink, exhausted from our coupling. He gently pulled out of me, and I whimpered at the loss.

Once we regained our breaths, he pulled back and gave me a sheepish grin. I swear I love this man. He gave me a soft kiss. I smiled…

"You know, doing things like this, makes me hate having to go into work. What if I just stop working and stay home with you?" I scoffed at his statement, and then laughed.

"Yeah Dray, that's just what I need, one more kid to keep track of during the day. Plus, you being away at work all day-gives me time to think up all kinds of fantasies, that we can act out at night. Why would you want to take that away from me…?" I questioned with a pout, knowing he was getting more aroused listening to my 'thoughts of role-playing.' He groaned and claimed my lips again, as he lifted me up by my ass; I pulled back from his lips and squealed.

"Dray, what are you doing?" I gleefully queried when he carried me over to the shower.

"You know love, you are really full of questions lately that you should already know the answer to. (I shot him a glare-and he just chuckled) We are taking a shower darling-remember your way to make it up to me…" He stated while putting us both into the shower and letting me down gently, to turn on the water.

"Dray, we just did, goodness you are a sex addict!"

The water came down on us and Draco turned to me with a wicked glint in his eyes. I giggled and started to back up against the wall. Draco moved in front of me, shielding my body from the hot water, making me shiver.

"Dray, Dray, come on-the kids will be up any minute…"

"Don't worry love, I'll make it quick…"

His lips captured mine as his skilled hands roamed my wet body. I sighed, never getting tired of his touch. He once again satisfied us both to a point of nirvana, where we both had to grip the wall to keep from falling to the floor. After coming down from our highs, we cleaned up and left the bathroom to get ready for the day. I was getting dressed and noticed how quiet it was.

"Well Dray, I do not think that we have had a full morning before 8 o'clock without the kids waking up, in a long time. Maybe we should go to the aquarium more often." I said with a laugh. He came waltzing into my closet with his dress shirt unbuttoned and a smile on his face. Yeah, morning sex will do that to a man. He gave me a peck on the lips.

"Yes love, I do agree. I'm glad they were tuckered out last night and this morning. Otherwise, I don't think we would have been able to squeeze in our glorious shags. Merlin, I love you." He stated while holding me around the waist and looking down at me. I smiled up at him and playfully swatted his arm.

'Oh yes Dray, that's all the reason to take the kids somewhere is to get them tired, real nice." I stated, trying to button up his shirt, knowing he had to leave soon. He looked down at my action and I saw his smirk.

"You know if you don't wipe that smirk off your face, you're going to get it"

"I didn't do anything (he stated with a chuckle) Come on, let's get finished getting ready. Then we can go find our little ones."

"I agree, hey I love you." I called before he left my closet.

"I know."

I smirked, prat. I finished getting dressed into jeans and a light a sweater. I put my hair in a clip and left the room, knowing Draco was still getting ready. I walked to the children's wing to find them just getting up.

I opened up Atty's door and she jumped out of bed and raced toward me.

"Mummy!"

"Good Morning Pumpkin! Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes Mama, can we have breakfast I'm very hungry!" She declared while rubbing her tummy with a pout.

"Of course, let me get your brother and sister, and then we can all go down together."

"Okay Mama"

I smiled as she followed me into Ares' room and he too jumped out of bed as the door creaked open and flew into my arms. I swear, no matter how many times the kids drive me up the wall, these little moments make up for all of them. I kneeled down to wrap him in my arms and kiss him on the cheek.

"Morning Mum, I'm hungry."

I laughed, almost wanting to fall over from his comment.

"Sweetie, you sound just like your Uncle Ron. Come on, let's get Cassie, then we can go make breakfast"

I grabbed both their hands and walked them into Cassie's room.

She was standing up in her crib, holding onto the side railing. She had her pacifier in her mouth and smiled when she saw me walk in.

"Good Morning Angel" I gently cooed as I went to pick her up.

Ares got out Cassie's blocks for him and Atty. They knew the routine. I had to change Cassie and get her situated before we would travel downstairs for breakfast. I have to say my children are very patient-well most of the time.

Cassie giggled as I blew on her belly and changed her into a new diaper and fresh clothes. I brushed her soft blonde hair and stole her pacifier, letting her take it back, and watching her giggle at my silliness.

We were all content and ready to head downstairs.

I fixed them their breakfast, and I started to wash the dishes, while the kids ate at the table.

"Ares please don't throw your scrambled eggs at Atty." I commanded, knowing what he was going to do, before he even did it.

Ares just laughed.

"Mum, how is that you always know what I am going to do? Do you have eyes in the back of your head? Uncle Harry says you do…"

"Oh really, well if I did, would you behave knowing that I'm always watching?"

"No." Draco stated with a chuckle while entering the kitchen.

"DADDDY!!" Atty and Ares screamed as they jumped up to hug him. I turned around and smiled.

"Good morning my little monsters, are you terrorizing your mum this morning? It's much too early, even for me." He looked at me with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him and turned my attention back to the dishes.

"Dad, do you have to go to work? Can't you stay home again? PWEASE…"

Draco was pouring himself some coffee, before I heard him answer.

"I'm sorry; yes Daddy has to work today. But we will have fun when I get home, that is if you guys be good for your mum, okay?"

"Okay!" They cheered as they resumed eating. I pursed my lips, hating that he got them to do whatever he wanted with a simple command, while I get mainly fights. I scrubbed a pan, as I felt Draco wrap his arm around me and kiss my neck"

"Ewww, Mum, Dad! That's gross!"

He chuckled against my neck. I smiled and leaned back into his touch.

"Yuck!"

His lips left my skin, and he stated…

"Well, its not gross thank you very much, that is the preamble of how you guys are made…" I immediately hit him, hard- very hard on the arm.

"DRACO! Don't tell them that, kids just finish your breakfast, we are going to Grandma Molly's today." I declared with a huff, now scrubbing the pan harder.

"YAY!!" they cheered.

"Love… love… Mya….hey don't ignore me."

I turned around with soapy hands and his smile made my temper dissolve immediately.

He put down his coffee and pulled me in for a hug with a delicate kiss. We pulled back and I looked like a love-sick teenage girl. What this man does to me…

"Hey, did I tell you how much I love you for marrying me and giving me our three wonderful children?" He whispered into my ear.

I giggled, "Yes, but I love hearing it. Now it's almost eight, and you said Blaise won't be in today, so you need to get going."

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, I shall do as you say. Have a good day, make sure our little ones stay out of trouble…or will have me to deal with when I get home" He stated, purposely saying the last part loud enough for the kids to hear. They sniggered in response to his statement.

"Alright, go, I love you." I said then kissed him goodbye.

"I love you too Mya. By guys, be good." He said while kissing each of our kids on their heads.

"Bye Daddy! Love you!"

"Love you too"

I went back to the dishes while the kids finished up their breakfast. I was mentally noting all of the things I needed to take care of that day. The life of a mother and wife, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A/N- Okay so I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update again, the holidays have required most of my attention. But I hope you liked this last chapter. Reviews are always welcome! Thanks to all those who already reviewed! Love ya'll!


	15. Chapter 15

Our Story

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or ideas of the Harry Potter franchise; all ideas and characters Belongs to J.K.R.

A/N- I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
______________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 15: To Grandmother's House we go! **

"Come on guys, we will be late. Grandma Molly will not be happy."

"Mom is James and Rose going to be there? Cus, cus I want to play outside today!" Ares excitedly questioned me, while putting on his cloak.

"Yes, your cousins will be there. Now let's go"

I held Cassie and made sure Atty and Ares were by my side, as we flooed to the burrow.

_*The Burrow*_

"Hello Dearies!" Molly cheerfully greeted us as usual. I smiled, loving how the Burrow always felt like home.

"Hello Molly! How are you?"

"Good. Come in, come in. Ginny is in the kitchen and the children are outside. They are finding the gnomes quite entertaining. To us, they are a bloody nuisance. But they are happy, so why complain. Here let me take Cassie."

"Oh thanks Molly. Ares, you and Atty may go outside. But please don't get into any trouble. Play nice. Mummy will be in here with Grandma Molly and Aunt Ginny."

I shooed my little ones out the back door, and heard them giggle and scream in excitement when they saw their cousins. I laughed as I went to hug Ginny.

"Hey Gin! How are you?"

"Ugh awful, morning sickness has begun to kick in, and I haven't been able to keep anything down. Harry has been trying so hard to take care of me, but I just haven't wanted to be around anyone. So that is why I took the kids here. I knew Mum would be able to take care of us."

"Oh Gin, you poor thing. I remember how bad I had morning sickness with Ares. Gods it was ghastly. I took a whole week of volunteer isolation, just to regain my strength and take back control of my hormones." I stated with a giggle, remembering how Draco hated that week.

"I remember that day. Draco came to Harry, constantly asking questions: Whether or not you still wanted to have the baby, etc. Do you know what Harry's response was? (I shook my head in anticipation) My bloody husband told him that 'All women are mental-leave her be-she'll be fine-you've done nothing wrong mate.' Done nothing wrong my arse-how do you think we got pregnant. Let me tell you-I wouldn't let him near my body for almost two weeks. I think that showed him!" Ginny animatedly declared.

I couldn't stop laughing. I turned to Molly, who was feeding Cassie, to see her reaction. All she could do was shake her head in 'Typical Men.'

"I swear, even with all of their idiotic words, I still love 'em. They are bloody buffoons, but I love them." I confessed with a chuckle. "Molly how is it that you and Mr. Weasley have lasted this long, with 7 children, and fighting a war-but still manage to not kill each other?" I queried with wonderment.

She smiled. "Darlings you will learn, when you are married to someone this long, and after going through pregnancies, family issues, work troubles and overall the craziness life throws at us; at the end of the day you have to remember the one thing that drew you to your husband in the first place-Love. Well that, and their good looks." She stated with a giggle. Ginny practically gagged.

"Eww! Mum, no one wants to know about how you and dad are attracted to each other. We all know how much you are, by how many children you have." Ginny sarcastically responded.

I laughed as Molly glared at her only daughter. Ginny then looked at me with a sneaky smile, and we all ended up in a giggling fit.

After a few hours of gossiping and letting the kids tire themselves out, by playing. I took them home, to start dinner. When I walked out of the fireplace, Ares and Atty immediately left my side and bolted for the playroom. I held Cassie, who was fussing from not having a proper nap.

"Oh come on pumpkin, let's go get some milk, and get dinner ready." I cheerfully stated. She responded with a whimper and snuggled her head into my shoulder. I sighed knowing that Draco better get home soon, otherwise she will never get to sleep without his help.

As I walked into the kitchen, I noticed an owl on the windowsill. I placed Cassie in her highchair and opened the window to retrieve the letter. It was addressed to me, and I opened it after I gave the owl a treat.

My dearest Mya,

I know you and the kids went to the Burrow today. I hope you all had fun. I wanted to let you know, that I have to stay late at work today. Blaise came in this afternoon, after we found out a new merger was needed between Malfoy Inc. and Ireland Magic Corp. It has taken longer than expected. The bloody bastards don't know how to sign papers by themselves. Anyway my love, I am terribly sorry. I am trying to get home as soon as possible. It probably will be sometime after 10. Tell the kids I love them and miss them. I will see them in the morning. I love you. If you need me, don't hesitate to owl.

With All my love and more,  
Dray

Ugh, I thought to myself. He rarely needs to stay late, so when it happens, I know it is necessary. But of course it has to be the day that Cassie is going to be fussy. So I sighed and got dinner ready.

I had made pot roast and mashed potatoes. We sat down at the table and I started to do silly things to make the kids laugh.

"Mummy, make the potatoes into a snowman, and make him dance!" Ares enthusiastically commanded. I laughed and did as he wanted. I took my wand and made a snowman out of the potatoes and made him jump into the air and walk around the table. Cassie giggled as Ares went to poke the snowman with a fork, and it ran away.

"Mum! Daddy says we should never play with our food. But I like this!" Atty gleefully announced. I giggled knowing she was right.

"Well what daddy doesn't know won't hurt him? But we shall have fun, because then you have to get baths and head to bed."

"Ohh Mum! I don't want to go to sleep. I want to wait up for daddy!" Atty cried to me.

"Sweetheart, I told you Daddy has work. Even Uncle Blaise had to stay late. But don't worry; Daddy will see you in the morning. Now come on, finish up eating."

After I did the dishes (magically), I practically dragged the kids upstairs to the bathroom, for their baths. They had gotten dirty outside so they definitely needed it.

Ares you first, as I finished filling up the tub. I left him to bathe himself as I went to get Atty and Cassie ready. After about 10 minutes I heard the tub drain and Ares came into the nursery in a towel.  
"Mummy smell me! I smell all fresh and clean. I smell like the woods."

I laughed and went to brush his hair "Oh my, darling you smell so good. See baths are nice to have. (We both chuckled) Alright go get in your pjs and you can watch some T.V. in my room until I get in there with your sisters."

"YAY!!" He yelled and ran out of the room almost dropping his towel.

Kids, I swear. I turned to get Cassie and Atty and take them into the bathroom.

"Mummy, can you make the water have waves and fish. Like the ocean?" Atty queried as I got her into the tub and I was undressing Cassie.

"Sure honey. Alright Cassie is coming in. Phew! You girls are stinky, smell those feet!" I giggled as I grabbed Cassie's foot and put it near Atty's face. Her face scrunched and she slid away.

"Eww Mummy! Gross! Please make the fishies!"

"Alright, alright."

I put Cassie in her float and she began to smack the water with her hands and laugh. I smiled and took my wand out. I charmed the water to create gentle waves and have little magical fish swim around the girls. Atty loved this. As intelligent as she is, the simplest things still make her excited.

"Mummy! Look its Nemo, from the movie Granny got us. Look at him swim!" She stated gleefully. I laughed and nodded my head as I gently washed Cassie. Cassie smiled and relaxed as I cleaned her up and washed her with the warm water. Baths always calmed her. They finished up their bath, and I got Cassie out first, and let Atty play a little while longer.

I dried her off and took her into her nursery across the hall and placed her in the crib. I went and retrived Atty. She was wrapped in a big fluffy pink towel.  
"Alright love, go get into your pjs and come back in here."

I put Cassie in her pjs and brushed her soft hair. Her eyelids began to droop and she lazily smiled as I rubbed her back and picked her up in my arms. I started to sing to her:  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear how much I love you, so darling please don't take my sunshine away."

Her breathing softened and I laid her in her crib, and draped her blanket over her. I looked down at my beautiful baby, whom Draco and I created. All of my children still took my breath away when I looked at them. To know that I made them; I carried them inside me for 9 months. I love them with all of my heart and soul, and would do anything for them. The best thing is; I know Draco would do the same. I gently kissed her forehead, and left the room after charming her ceiling into a starry night sky. Cassie's eyes finally shut, and I left the room and closed the door.

I turned to see Atty come out of her room in her purple nightgown. She rubbed her eyes, but smiled at me, knowing she wanted to stay up a little longer with me.

"Alright come on, we will go watch a movie in my room."

We picked a movie out and I sat against the headboard with Atty and Ares on either side of me. I looked at the clock and it was 8:45. We began to watch the movie and a half hour later, they were both fast asleep. So I decided to close my eyes for a few minutes, and then I would take them to their bedrooms.

**Draco's Point of View**

I flooed into my study at the manor, and it was quiet. I couldn't wait to go and see Mya and the kids.

Gods, work was long! Stupid imbeciles, don't know how to properly merge a damn company. Bloody hell, whoever in the name of Merlin let them run a company, is beyond me, I thought to myself as I lazily hung my cloak up and put my briefcase on my desk. I left my study and practically jogged up the stairs to the children's wing.

I opened Ares' door first to find the bed still made. I frowned, and then went to see if Atty was in her room, but was greeted with emptiness. I finally tried Cassie's room. I quietly opened her door and walked to her crib. I found her fast asleep and I couldn't help but smile. I gently picked her up and she snuggled into my chest and I sat down in the rocker and sang to her. This is what living is all about, my wonderful family. I truly am blessed. After about 15 minutes of my bonding, I wanted to go find out where the rest of my kids were and why they weren't in bed at 10:30 at night. I kissed Cassie's head and laid her tenderly back into her crib. I left the room and went to the master wing.

Upon opening the door I saw a wondrous sight. My beautiful wife was asleep with Atty and Ares on either side of her. They were both snuggled against her sides. I immediately went for my camera. I took a few shots and tried to remain quiet as to not wake them, on the last click, Mya began to stir. She glanced up at me with a sleepy smile, and looked down at her babies. She nodded and I took her hint. I put the camera down and picked up Ares and Atty.

She kissed them once more and I traveled back to the kid's rooms. I carefully placed them in their beds, and charmed their ceilings into the night sky. I closed their doors and left the wing, eager to get back to my amazing wife.

I walked back into the bedroom to find her coming out of the bathroom with her hair in a messy bun and wearing one of my t-shirts. I walked over to her in three long strides, and embraced her in a warm hug.

"Hello my darling."

**My Point of View **

I heard a series of clicks, and on the last one I opened my eyes to see where the sound was coming from. My eyes fluttered open, to see my gorgeous husband standing there with a goofy grin on his face and the camera in his hand. He had made many photo albums for me, recording everything from the children's births, to family outings and random moments like this. I love it.

I looked down at my sides, to look at Atty and Ares snuggled into me. I looked at Draco, signaling to take them to their rooms. He easily picked both of them up, as if they were light as feathers, and left the room. I sat up and stretched my arms. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, took off my makeup, put my hair up and changed into one of Draco's old shirts and a pair of boy-short panties.

As I walked out of the bathroom, Draco was just closing our bedroom doors. He turned and looked at me. I smiled. He quickly walked over to me and pulled me into his strong arms. I nuzzled into his neck, smelling his delicious familiar scent: Burberry for Men cologne. God I loved that smell. It was fresh, but distinct.

"Hello my darling." He stated while rubbing my back.  
I looked up and responded. "Hi baby. I missed you."  
"Not as much as I missed you" He whispered, as he pulled back, and let me go.  
'Love, I'm so sorry for being late." He declared as he walked into his closet and I got into bed. "I don't know how those idiots manage to get their own company. They didn't even know how to combine their accounts with ours. I swear, I don't know how Blaise managed to coax me into this deal. Whatever, at least we are going to make profits off of their idiocy." He muttered childishly as he came up to our bed shirtless with only a pair of boxers on. I giggled as he jumped in under the comforter and grabbed me to cuddle. "But enough of about work, I only want to focus on you."

"You know what Dray, for the past 15 minutes since you got home I have yet to get a kiss from you." I teased. Before I could take another breath, Draco rolled on top of me and captured my mouth in a heated kiss. His hand rubbed my neck as the other one moved on its own accord up and down my body. I sighed as he pulled back for air.

He smirked at my satisfied expression. "Better Love?"

"Oh yes. I can never get enough of your kisses" I whispered. I yawned and he turned back over to lie on his side, and pulled me against him, face to face. I smiled as he stared at me. He stroked his hand across my cheek. I closed my eyes and sighed in delight. I felt his lips once more on my mouth, and I feverishly responded. We kissed for what seemed like minutes before retreating, gasping for air. He grinned at me and put his arms around my waist, to bring me closer to him. I rested my head on his arm, and he whispered once more in my ear.

"Hermione, I love you more than you'll ever know."

I wanted to cry. He declared his love almost daily, and it was romantic over the top statements, that I adored all the same, but when he whispered this simple statement, it was more than just words-it was all how he felt about everything-our relationship, family, friends, home. And it made me feel safe.

"Dray, I love you too. Sweet Dreams."  
"Always, because you're in them."  
I giggled and he kissed me once more on my forehead. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

A/N- Okay, so I know you all probably hate me for taking so long, and I apologize over and over. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I plan on writing one or two more to complete the story. All your reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated! Lots of love!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Our Story**

**A/N- Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I have been so busy with school. Anyway I hope you like it! **

****As usual I do not own anything. ****

* * *

**Chapter 16: Can't Wait to Get You Home**

The rest of the week had just flown by, and all of a sudden it was Friday evening. My parents wanted the kids to stay with them for the weekend. There was a new park opening in London, and they wanted to take

the children to it. I of course offered to come, but my mother insisted that I should spend it with Draco. I laughed; does she know that the whole time alone, we just shag? But wait, does that mean she wants me to

have the sex life she never had-okay eww, let's not ever think about that idea EVER EVER again! I don't even know why I am questioning her, kindness. The kids are in good hands, and tonight I will be in good

hands. I giggled to myself.

"Myaaaaa…Mya, I'm home…"

"I'm in the kitchen, love!" I shouted back. I sat at the kitchen table; proof reading the new novel I had written. I looked up to see Draco leaning against the doorframe.

"Hello Darling." He greeted with a sly grin.

"Hi baby. How was work?"

"Wonderful actually! That new merger we finalized this week, has brought in over $500,000 galleons these week alone. We really are doing great. So, I decided that I needed to thank Blaise for his "brilliant idea."

"Yeah, and how are you going to do that?" I questioned with interest, as I got up from the table to give him a kiss hello.

"Well I thought we could take him and Pansy out tonight to that new chic restaurant that opened up in Diagon Alley." He declared as he wrapped me in his arms.

"Well I think that is a marvelous idea! Plus I haven't had a chance to talk to Pansy in ages. So this is great! When are we leaving?" I excitedly questioned as I left his arms and started to clean up my papers.

"Well its 5 right now, so maybe we will leave around 7?"

"Perfect! Oh I have a fantastic dress too! You will love it." I squealed, while almost jumping up and down. I always acted like a little girl when it came to dressing up.

I was just about to leave when I was pulled back by my husband. I looked up into his eyes, silently questioning him. He smirked down at me. He leaned down to brush his lips across my cheek, and then he gently whispered in my ear as he held me tight against his chest.

"I know I will love whatever you wear tonight, though I can't wait to get you back home and see your dress hit the floor." He nibbled my earlobe and I moaned into his chest. Well I guess we will both be excited to get home. He let me go, and I smiled at him as I began to walk backwards to the stairs. He smiled right back, and made a shooing motion with his hands.

I locked myself in the bathroom for the next hour and a half. I made sure I looked perfect. Draco and I didn't go out to restaurants too often. We normally made dinner, had parties, or had the kids with us when we did get a chance to venture out. So tonight I wanted to look good for him- congratulate him on his work this past week.

I had painted my nails a dark, sultry red. My hair fell in soft, simple curls. My makeup was simple, but made a statement with smoky eyes. My dress was the icing on the cake. It was a strapless, dark, almost black emerald green, knee length dress. It was synched at the breast line, and created a healthy amount of cleavage. The material then hugged my curves down to my knees. Overall it made my body look fabulous. I topped off the look with a pair of black 3- inch high heels. I looked at the clock and it was 6:45. I smiled and walked out of my room. Draco thankfully had another room that he could get ready in. I grabbed my purse and went downstairs.

"Dray, where are you?" I questioned to the empty hall.

"I'm in the living room, love." He replied.

I walked into the room to find him on the couch, watching T.V. He was wearing black dress slacks, a button up dark blue blouse, with the top two buttons undone.

I cleared my throat at the door, and he automatically turned off the T.V. and stood up to look at me. He gave me a massive grin that I couldn't help but give in return.

"Mya, what in the world? How am I supposed to take you out looking like that?" He inquired while walking up to me.

"Oh thanks Draco, what a wonderful compliment…" I said with a snide sarcastic tone.

"Mya, you know damn well I didn't mean it that way. I mean that you look soo delicious, that when we go out, I will have to fight people off of you. And we can't have that can we?"

"What do you expect me to change? (At this he smiled) Yeah right, you're bloody well out of your mind. I dressed up just for_ you_."

"Oh really, _just_ for me?"

"Yes you prat" I playfully stated, as he came and pulled me against his chest.

"Well if you say so. But like I said earlier, you look spectacular, but your dress will look so much better on the floor."

I smacked his arm and laughed. "Come on, we are going to be late."

"Hey-hey, wait up, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What? I have my purse and jacket, what else…"

"I didn't get a kiss."

"You know you are such a 5-yr old. (He pouted at me and grabbed my hand as we walked to the fireplace) How about this; if you are a good boy tonight, I will give you more than just a kiss…"

"Well can I just have a little one?"

I laughed and cupped his face with my hands and gave him a gentle and loving kiss. As I retreated he smiled, then pulled me into the fireplace and shouted Diagon Alley.

It was a lovely spring night; relaxing and airy. Draco held my hand as we walked into 'Simply Magic.'

The hostess led us to a secluded booth, where Pansy and Blaise were already waiting. I saw Pansy and shrieked. I dropped Draco's hand and ran over to her as she enveloped me in a hug.

"Hermione! Merlin, it has been too long. How have you been-you look fabulous, by the way?"

"Pssh-Forget me, how are you! Dray told me about the good news, you should have called!"

We chatted in front of the table as the boys watched amused, at our 'girliness'

"Ladies, why don't you sit down, and we can all be included in the conversation." Blaise suggested with a chuckle, while Dray just shook his head and smirked at me.

We sat down and began and went on about how Pansy and Blaise were trying to get pregnant.

"So how long have you guys wanted this?" I queried with a massive grin.

"Oh well I have been thinking actually since you had Cassie. After seeing her and watching you and Draco, I just realized how much I finally wanted to be a mummy. So I contemplated whether Blaise and I were emotionally stable to take care of another person. I talked to him about it, and we waited a little bit. And I finally couldn't take it anymore, so well you know how to make a baby…" Pansy stated with a fit of giggles at the end, while the boys just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well that is fantastic! I am so happy for you both. You will make wonderful parents!" I declared and clapped my hands in joy. I turned to Draco, "Don't you agree, love?" I questioned. He looked at me with a grin and pulled me to his side.

"Of course Pansy will make a great mum. But well as for Blaise, I don't know."

"Oi! I will make a great dad, says the man who was afraid to change a diaper the first time with Ares." Blaise retorted with a chuckle, while Pansy and I tried to contain our laughter.

"Hey, you go ahead and try it the first time! It will scare you to bloody death. I mean the kid barely eats, and the stuff that comes out of him. Uh, but you get used to it. So you can't blame me!" Draco practically shouted in defense, then folded his arms and pouted.

"Yes, yes. I remember that. It was hilarious. Cissy, couldn't help but laugh either and she…" I exclaimed, but was abruptly stopped as Draco put his hand over my mouth before I could say anymore. I bit him.

"Ouch! Woman, what was that for?"

"Draco we are in a restaurant, behave!" I playfully scolded him.

"So is this what happens Draco- when you are married with three kids? You end up being mothered by your wife as well?" Blaise queried, with a stifled chuckle.

"Sod off Zabini-anyway I'm starving."

We all just laughed and proceeded to eat and drink, discussing politics, current gossip, kids, work and family. We finally toasted at the end of the night to Draco and Blaise and Blaise's brilliant idea. We finished dessert and said our goodbyes. I was fully stuffed and ready to get home and out of this tight dress.

Draco took my hand as we left the restaurant, and kissed it. I blushed and shivered in delight.

"Love, shall we apparate home?"

"Yes, I'll race you!" I challenged and before he could respond, I left with a crack.

I made it home and waited for him in the living room. I heard the pop and smirked.

"Mya, you're such a slytherin. Where are you hiding?" I heard him question, why walking through numerous rooms searching for me.

I stifled a giggle, as I began to unzip my dress and let it fall to the floor. Yeah, I guess he was a good boy tonight.

* * *

A/N—Cliffhanger! So did you like it? Reviews are always welcome! Love ya'll!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey Guys. Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have been spending more time on my other story. But i hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews are always welcome! 3

**as usual I don't own anything**

**Chapter 17: Bloody Hell!**

* * *

I stood there trying to suppress my giggles while waiting for Draco. I looked down and was just in a pair of lacy green knickers and my heels. This was going to be fun.

"Hermione…where are….Bloody Hell!" He exclaimed when he finally entered the living room, to find me standing in front of the couch with my dress pooled at my feet. His eyes were wide and he held a shocked expression, which quickly turned to a wolfish grin. He just stood there, with his arms crossed across his chest, I believe, just contemplating on what to do next.

"Draccco…are you going to say something…or just stand there..?" I slyly questioned in a sweet voice. He smirked and began to walk towards me, like a lion stalking its prey.

My heart was pounding against my chest, no matter how many times we were near each other, I still felt a rush of excitement. He was instantly in front of me, that I gasped. His hands pulled me up against his chest and I smiled up at him.

"You are such a little vixen, you know that Mya?" He questioned as his hands began to wander my body.

I giggled as I gently placed my soft hands against his chest and placed tender kisses on his chest, jaw and finally kissed his Adam's apple. He immediately growled and I shivered in response. "Well I indulged your request…hmmm…?" I mumbled against his neck, while his fingers traced gentle patterns on my bare skin.

"And what's that…?" He stuttered, trying to stifle a moan. I stopped my ministrations and gawked at him.

"You…what do you mean you don't…you wanted to see my dress… on the… floor…?" I queried with confusion. He chuckled…

"I'm only teasing, love. So does this mean I was a good boy tonight?"

"Hmm I don't know…" I stated before capturing his mouth in a heated kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance as I moaned into his mouth. We retreated and I began to relieve his body of his clothes…

"Oh Dray, you are definitely wearing too many clothes…" I said seductively as my hands slowly unbuttoned his shirt. I let my nails graze his muscles down his stomach. He groaned as his head fell backwards.

I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and lowered myself to my knees-making sure to rub my soft breasts against his abs. I unbuckled his belt while still kissing his skin on his torso. His large hands moved to my hair, to gently massage my scalp.

"Mya, oh Mya, you are too good to me." He whispered and I smirked as I finally undid his pants and began to pull them down, and helped him out of them. I looked at his boxers and his erect member poking out. I smiled and looked up at him with a devilish grin.

"Let us be rid of this…" I insisted as I finally removed him from the confines of his boxers.

I greedily eyed his cock, and immediately placed a kiss to the tip, and then ever so slowly I took him all into my mouth at once. I received a deep growl from my husband who responded by massaging my hair roughly, as I began to suck firmly and bob my head back and forth.

"Fuck, yeah! That's right, god baby I love you! Yeah, just a little harder sweets..." I heard him command. I smiled around his member and continued my delicious ministrations. After a few minutes of playing with him; sucking, wrapping my tongue around him, fondling his balls-I heard his pants grow faster and his hips thrusting towards me, trying to get his cock deeper in his mouth. He started moaning all sorts of dirty things, and I felt myself moisten even more. I tried rubbing myself at the same time, but it was not enough. I knew he was on the edge of cumming. So I released his cock from my hot mouth and slithered my way back up his body. He growled in protest, but grabbed my arms and smashed his lips to mine. He forced his tongue into my mouth, and our tongues began to dance together. I whimpered in satisfaction. All of a sudden I was hiked up into his arms and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his bare waist. As he left my lips to kiss my jaw, he walked us towards the couch. He dropped me onto the couch and he fell to his knees in front of me. He stared into my eyes and mischievously grinned.

"Love, do you have any idea what you do to me…?" he questioned me as he leaned in to cover my breasts with soft kisses. He began to rub my breasts and nip my skin…and I was too sexually dazed to respond properly, so I just whimpered and nodded, knowing he would understand. As I felt his kisses get more urgent, he massaged my skin all the way down to my thighs. He pried them open and began to suck at my skin as his fingers found the green lace that hid the place he sought most. Before I knew it, his soft lips started to devour my folds. I was grinding against his face, as he licked and sucked at my clit. I held onto the couch cushions, trying to contain the amazing feelings I was experiencing.

"DRAYYYY…oh Dray! Yesss! YEsss! Don't STOP! Almost therreee!" I screamed as my belly coiled, yearning for release. But I didn't get it, because my husband decided to stop his glorious ministrations.

"DRACOO! What the H—mphffhh?" I groaned but was cut off as his lips crashed against mine once again. My juices covered his mouth and chin, and I couldn't help but lick it off of him. He climbed back over me and pulled me once again in a vice grip. Our passion overwhelmed us. When we finally retreated for oxygen, "That's what you get for not letting me cum, love…" he chuckled against my lips, I bit his lip in return for his cheekiness. He then began to readjust our positions on the couch.

"Mya, let me get in back of you, then lay on your side with your back towards me…" he panted out, as I followed his directions. Once we were settled he was on his side, lying down with his back to the cushions. I was sprawled in front of him in the same position. He pressed my body against his front and his arm on its elbow to hold up his body, and I did the same. His other hand moved my hair to the side so he could suckle and kiss my neck. And before I could say anything he lifted my leg and penetrated me. I screamed in surprise as his thick length plunged into my tight hole. I heard him hiss in pleasure as he guided my leg to lay behind his, to keep me stable as he began to thrust gently in and out of me. His cock seemed to hit all the right spots from this position of spooning and it was glorious!

"OH Godss! Dray, yesssss! Baby, you make me feel…ugh..so…oh my gods..so good!" I moaned as his hand started to rub my sides and rested on my breasts. He massaged and pinched them, making the nipples harden. I whimpered in sinful pleasure. He continued his slow strong thrusts and leaned to whisper in my ear...

"My love, my love…Merlin, you are remarkable, your body is…so tight and wet, all for me…what did I do to deserve you?" he groaned as I thrusted my hips back into him. He licked and bit my ear lobe and I moaned with want. He then held my thigh as support and began to pound into me. I held onto the edge of the couch trying to catch my breath. The ecstasy was overwhelming. I could feel the familiar coiling in my lower stomach arise, and I knew I was close.

"Dray, harder. Pleassse!" I commanded as my hand left the couch to reach around and pull on Draco's hair as I arched my back in ecstasy. His large hand came to rest on my mound and he started to rub and press whatever pleasure points he could find. He discovered my clit and pinched it hard between his fingers. I screamed in delight.

"Oh Fuck, Mya! Yeah, that's right baby, take my cock, take all of me…love it!" He growled in my ear as gripped my hips tighter. I felt the couch began to shake from our thrusting, and before I knew it…

"FUCKKKK! Hermionneee!" He howled as he came. He bit my shoulder in response to his pleasure.

At his proclamation my body let go and I came hard. I gripped the back of his head trying to hold on as my body shook uncontrollably. "Yes! YESSS! YESSS! DRAYYY!" I yelled as we rode out of orgasms.

Finally after a few moments my tight grip on his neck lessened and our breathing evened out. A few minutes of blissful silence…

"Merlin! I'm so glad I was a good boy!"

I laughed at his statement and found a way to maneuver my body and turn to face him, while he was still inside me. He just felt amazing while in me-Our juices still mixing together, along with our sweat. It was hot and the room smelled of sex. It was erotic. I smirked.

"What is that smirk, my naughty vixen, thinking of something bad?" He whispered as leaned in to kiss my lips.

"Yes…I'm just thinking about how great you feel inside me, how wonderful you make me feel…so beautiful, wanton and alive…" I whispered as I draped my arm over his shoulder.

"Well, love, you deserve no less…are you tired?"

"Hmm…yeah…you always wear me out Dray"

"Good…that's my job. Do you want to sleep down here or should we make it to the bedroom?"

"Well let me go get us something to drink and we can just savor the moment down here. Then we will go upstairs. Sound good?"

"Sounds brilliant love…"

I kissed him soundly and he easily slid out of me. I whimpered at the loss, but got up anyway. I grabbed Draco's shirt and put it on.

"I'll be right back. Do you want to get a blanket and start a fire? Maybe find a movie to watch?" I asked as I left the living room.

"Will do."

**Draco's Point of View:**

**Merlin she is amazing! My wife is a sex bomb and I am the only one who knows it and can experience it. Hah, if only the others knew. Maybe we should make a movie of us going at it? Nah, she would never go for that. Though it would just be for our personal viewing? Then when we want to get randy, we can get off by watching ourselves. Hah! I shall bring it up. I smirked as I got up from the couch, not caring that I was still naked.**

**I walked over to a cabinet across the room and retrieved a large comforter. The kids and friends sometimes fell asleep while watching movies, so we made sure to have extra blankets around. I then looked for a movie.**

**As I placed the movie in the DVD player-I'm still surprised I can work this thing-and turned around to go back to the couch.**

**Wooshh!**

**I turned to see the sound coming from the large fire on the other side of the room. Who the hell-?**

**"BLOODY HELL! MY EYES! MERLIN I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND!"**

**It was Weasley. Fucking priceless! I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around my waist, but I wasn't the least bit ashamed- only pissed that the bloody wanker came unannounced.**

**"Weasel What the fuck are you doing in my house? Especially this late at night?" I queried with an annoyed tone, but smirked anyway. I realized he hadn't even stepped out of the fire place, and still had his hands covering his eyes.**

**"Malfoy what the hell are you doing naked?"**

**"First of all it's my house and none of your business…but if you must know Hermione and I were just fucki…"**

**"ENOUGH! That's nasty…she is like my sister! Merlin, you know what, I'll come back another time!"**

**"Just make sure you at least owl or call before you decide to come into my home. " I stated with a smirk, watching him try and find some floo powder with his eyes still closed.**

**"Weasel, I'm decent. You can open your eyes."**

**"Are you sure, or are you just being an ass" He hesitantly questioned while peeking through his fingers. He sighed when he realized I had covered myself. I just laughed at this guy's stupidity-how he helped defeat the Dark Lord still baffles me?**

**He finally grabbed some powder and before he left I heard him utter-"I'm going to have bloody nightmares-Ron's Flat"**

**I just laughed.**

**"What are you laughing at sweetie?" I heard Hermione question as turned to face her in the doorway.**

_My Point of View:_

I saw my husband standing near the fireplace wrapped in a large blanket.

"Love, why are you wearing that blanket and laughing?" I asked as I came in with drinks and a snack floating behind me.

He smirked at me and I quirked my eyebrow. He came over to me and helped me put down the food. He was still chuckling.

"DRACO! Tell me what is so funny?"

"Oh, well you will be mad-but Weasel decided to drop by unexpected and he saw me naked! It was freaking hilarious-I know he is your friend and all…but I think his reaction was priceless 'I'm Blind!' I mean come on; he should be honored to have seen my natural beauty." He responded to me as he motioned his hands towards his body and smirked.

I just busted up laughing. I actually couldn't breathe-I had to sit down. I couldn't suppress my laughter. Aww poor Ron.

"Oh My Goddss! Really-poor Ron, he will be traumatized forever-but hey after what happened last week, maybe its karma?" I declared between giggles. Draco came to sit next to me on the couch and pulled me to him and under the blanket.

"I couldn't agree more…now, let us get back to spending this lovely night together…without any interuptions" He whispered as he pressed play on the remote for the movie. I nodded my head and snuggled up to his side.

After about an hour of the movie-I heard him question out loud "I wonder what the hell the Weasel wanted at 11 o'clock at night?"

I laughed. "I Love you Dray." I whispered as I cuddled closer to him.

"I love you too Mya." He responded with a kiss on my head. We just kept watching the movie and later fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

A/N- Alright I don't know if this was that good, I kind of lost it by the end of the chapter. So let me know what you think. But I do know that there will only be 2 more chapters! Love Ya'll!


End file.
